The Web is Torn
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: Sequel to Web of Deceit. The prophecy is fulfilled, and most of the Titans, along with several worlds, are defeated. Now only Raven, Beast Boy, and a certain mage stand in the way of the destruction of everything they love. BBRae R
1. The Girl

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Teen Titans or any other characters or places created by the makers of Teen Titans. I do own Crescent and Malefica, however, and any other characters in this story that are not seen or mentioned in Teen Titans.

A/N: OK… I lied. But I couldn't help but start writing the sequel hehe. And anyway the KH story was kind of a dud anyway. So whatever, enjoy the first chapter :) and don't forget to review. SoR

_**The Web is Torn**_

_**Sequel to Web of Deceit**_

**One **

**The Girl**

_Malefica's POV_

My name is Malefica, and I have done terrible things. I have brought thousands of realms to their knees, I have resurrected the Dark Lord Trigon, I have destroyed millions of lives, and I have torn the Teen Titans apart. In one short week I wrapped my web around them, and slowly entangled them until they could no longer escape. I have indirectly brought about the destruction of all life on earth, and I have joined and disjoined myself to my master, Trigon.

My name is Malefica, and I have done terrible things, and I have absolutely no regrets.

**XXXXXXX**

I stared over the barren wastelands on which the Mines of Azarath lay, and listened to the caws of Trigon's birds overhead. In four short months we had conquered thousands of realms, and brought all of our prisoners here, to work as our slaves in the Mines. We had developed a Grand Army, one that could obliterate any force that stood in our way. As for those fools Raven and Beast Boy, we had not heard from them. But I suspected that they were still out there, planning to strike at any moment. Not that was possible… Trigon had eyes everywhere.

_Why do I do this?_ I wondered. _Because I am the servant of Trigon. I do not seek any reward, my powers are my reward_. But my powers were not what they once were; ever since Trigon had severed himself from me they had dwindled, but not so much that I could not keep slaves in line… or destroy those who opposed my master.

Lightning flashed through the blood red sky above me, and the ravens scattered as I flew myself to the slaves amongst the mines. They were all emaciated from work and starvation, but they had opposed us, and they did deserved neither food nor rest.

Suddenly, hundreds of them, in their ragged gray cloths they called clothes, pulled at my long black dress, begging for mercy.

"Please, Mistress Malefica… we beg of you… pity our poor souls," one Tamaranian girl sobbed.

My eyes flashed with contempt. "So this is what has become of the great Starfire? You pathetic Tron, get off of me," I hissed and kicked the former Titan. Her perseverance surprised me; most could not last two months in these pits, but the Tamaranian had survived four months. She looked hurt at my cruelty.

"How could you betray us so, Mistress?" she pleaded. "What has become of earth? What has become of Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Silence!" I roared. "All of you get off and get back to work!" I waved my hand, sending an invisible wave of energy that knocked them away.

"Why do you make us mine these gems?" a big human asked. I saw with both hatred and glee that he was part metal. Cyborg.

"Because Master Trigon wills you to, now stop asking questions and work before I have you executed!"

"Death is better than this," one person dared to speak.

"Who said that!" I screamed, my blond hair falling into my amethyst eyes. Silence fell over everyone. I pointed to a teenage girl, no older than me with long black hair and silvery eyes. "Girl, tell me who spoke!" I knew that the voice had come from her direction.

Tears came to her eyes and she clung to a man behind her. "Don't take my daddy away, Mistress," she sobbed. "Please, he didn't mean it!" Even at teenage years, these people clung to their family like small children.

An evil smile flickered across my face. "No man who questions me deserves to live," I laughed and flicked my wrist. The man was lifted up and brought to me. He was wrinkled and thin, and fatigue saturated his almost lifeless gaze.

"NO!" the girl begged and ran forward. She clung to her father's clothes and her tears wet the cloth. A snarl crossed over my face as I pushed the girl away.

"Don't harm him!" a voice cried. Seven people stepped forward. Titans East, Starfire and Cyborg… why did that not surprise me?

"You will be obedient to your mistress," I snapped. "You fools no longer hold any power… only Master Trigon and I hold power, and power is all that matters here. You _will _learn your place, or you will find yourself in this man's position," I tightened my gaze upon the former heroes and was pleased to see that they backed away.

"Now!" I cried. "Let this be a lesson to you all! Those who speak out against the will of my master will be punished!" I bent my arm upward and the man was lifted into the air, and I put my other hand to his face. It began to glow and I pointed it so that only one sharp fingertip was pointing towards his dirty face. I grinned as I looked at the expression of horror upon his daughter's face, and red lightning flew from my fingertip, piercing through his face. A scream hardly formed on his lips before he dropped, dead, some blood falling from his face before it cauterized. The girl fell to her father's corpse, tears falling onto his face, or what was left of it.

A snarl formed on my lips and I smacked the girl, leaving a red mark on her cheek. I almost laughed as I saw her holding back her tears. "All of you, get back to work!" I shouted and a red whip formed in my hand. Immediately the crowd scattered and went back to mining the Gems of Azarath.

I turned and walked away from the pathetic group of people. That would teach them to remain loyal to Lord Trigon, but the small girl's face haunted my mind. I had destroyed her life, taken away the only thing that she had left. So what? No one cared when that happened to me, no one but Master Trigon. Tragedy was a part of life, and tragedies made us strong.

_Girl's POV_

I still stood over my father's corpse, not caring that the witch was walking away. I was going to have my revenge on that monster; for all that she had done to me. All I felt was pure rage, and someday I was going to release it upon the witch that had made my life miserable. Someday. Somehow.

A/N: Well there it is, the first chapter of the sequel to Web of Deceit! Hope you enjoyed! SoR


	2. Plans

**Two **

**Plans**

_Raven's POV_

Four months had passed since my birthday, but the memory of that day still filled my mind. I remembered everything perfectly, but what I remembered the most was the pain I had felt when I had realized Enchantra, well Malefica, had been behind it all. Her deceit had fooled us all until it was too late, and now the Teen Titans were no more… in fact earth was no more.

'Aww, don't be too hard on yourself,' Happy sighed.

'Be quiet,' Sad groaned. 'Nothing is right anymore, and no one cares what you have to say Happy.'

'Stop,' I ordered. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," I muttered, attempting to calm myself. Beast Boy and our newest companion sat a few meters away, discussing plans to attempt our impossible feat.

I remembered when I had pulled the white book out of my dust-covered chest as if it were yesterday, and I remembered my fear that I might summon Malchior instead of Rorek, but I had succeeded, and I was sure of it. Malchior would have destroyed us long ago, but Rorek had shown immediate concern, and he had summoned all of his knowledge to try and help our cause… however impossible it seemed.

'You realize you're not meditating, right?' Wisdom asked.

'You're right,' I admitted and got up, abandoning my hopes of meditating. I walked over to Rorek and Beast Boy to find them sitting by around a fire Rorek had conjured, and eating food Rorek had made. I took a seat and sighed. "So," I began, taking food Rorek passed me. "Have any ideas come to anyone?"

"You're journey is dangerous, as I have said many times," Rorek said. "And I cannot see any plans except for the obvious: free your friends and confront this Trigon."

"Trigon won't be destroyed easily, neither will Malefica," I replied. "And what about the restoration of the earth?"

"To restore the earth you will have to tap into the most ancient of magic; magic not implored since Malchior left much of the world in ruins," Rorek explained. "It requires a magical artifact of great power and significance, and the person must be a mage of even greater power."

"Can you do it?" Beast Boy asked.

Rorek shook his head. "Only the one who brought the destruction about can reverse it. In Malchior's case it required a very complicated trick," Rorek chuckled.

"And what are the side effects of the person who casts the spell?" I asked immediately.

Rorek's face became very grave. "In the past, mages greater than you have destroyed themselves to restore life over large areas."

"I see," I answered.

Beast Boy put his hand on mine. "I won't Raven destroy herself," he said firmly.

"If you are not willing to sacrifice, Garfield, then this fight is lost," Rorek answered calmly.

"Please, call me Beast Boy," he pleaded.

Rorek laughed. "But then I couldn't get that reaction, now could I?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "For all your magic, you're pretty rude," he pouted.

I patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "Get over it," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Despite the destruction of earth, I was happy I had Beast Boy back.

Rorek pushed his white hair out of his eyes. "So, Raven, do you have any idea how to get to Azarath?" he asked.

"I can open a portal, but as to where it will take us, I don't know. We could end up on the opposite side of Azarath to the Mines," I replied.

"Then you will have to concentrate," the mage answered firmly. "If what you say about the Mines are true, then your friends may be dead already."

"NO!" Beast Boy cried.

I nodded. "Trust me, Rorek. They'll survive."

"They had better, or half of our quest will be in vain… now as to your other idea," the ancient wizard began.

"It requires an ancient Azarathian text, one that Trigon will most likely keep with him at all times," I said shortly.

"Resurrecting the dead is not something that is to be taken lightly," Rorek replied. "The last mage who attempted to resurrect those from beyond not only failed, but lost his soul. You are young, Raven, and I do not expect you to understand the consequences of the magic you wish to tap into, but you must realize that such spells require sacrifice."

"I know," I answered. "I'm not a child, Rorek."

"That is what you tell yourself," the wizard smiled. "But you must learn to control yourself. You cannot allow your rage to conquer the rest of your being. There is great evil within you, Raven, and you must learn to restrain it."

"I KNOW!" I roared.

Rorek smiled. "Apparently not."

Beast Boy cut in. "Please, guys, don't fight."

'Calm yourself,' Knowledge warned. 'Rorek is trying to help you.'

The weathered sorcerer continued: "You must learn to channel your anger into something else. Once a mage allows himself to be controlled by his emotions, he is lost to the Dark Arts. When you allow past losses and mistakes to control what you do, you will find yourself imploring dark magic, intentionally or unintentionally."

I breathed deeply. "Thank you, Rorek," I replied. I had to remain calm, no matter what. "So when do we strike?"

"It will require more planning then we have put into it. We cannot simply waltz into the hands of evil and expect to succeed. Firstly, we will need to form some sort of escape plan—"

"What about the others who are trapped in the Mines?" Beast Boy asked.

"They will be aided later, but our primary goal is to free your friends," Rorek explained. "We will have to secretly liberate your friends… two of us may have to create a distraction while the other finds them and frees them."

"And then?"

"Then we will strike against Trigon. We will have to deal with Malefica and Trigon separately," I said. "If they join they will be invincible."

"How do you know they're disjoined?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can feel the greater presences on Azarath. I feel two powerful ones, but if they were joined, I would be overwhelmed by it," I answered.

Rorek yawned. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I am tired, and I wish to get some sleep. But one last thing: Raven, when you create the portal to Azarath, you must make it inconspicuous so that Trigon does not notice."

I nodded and watched as Rorek got up and waved his hand, creating a tent. He walked in and did not come out for the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, too," Beast Boy said. He got up and walked to the tent Rorek had created for him, leaving me alone.

'Can we do it?' Timid wondered.

'Of course we can!' Bravery cried.

'I know we can!' Happy squealed. 'Two, four, six—'

'Stop,' Rude snapped. 'Just stop before you puncture my ears.'

'We have to do it,' I thought, ignoring Rude and Happy. 'If we don't, everything is lost. Trigon and Malefica may hold all the power, but they don't expect us to strike. They probably think we're dead. We have surprise, and with Rorek, I'm sure we can do it.'

'I hope so,' Wisdom sighed. 'But do not be naïve and let the element of surprise lead you to false security,' she warned.

'I know,' I answered and got up, walked over to the tent and entered. I removed my cloak and crawled into my sleeping bag that lay on the hard floor. Tomorrow was another day; tomorrow held hope. Tomorrow held a new beginning. I knew it.

A/N: OK well now you know whom 'the figure' was, although a lot of people already guessed, and make my day by please reviewing: SoR


	3. Crescent

A/N: Well here's another chapter, and the girl will be formally introduced just to let you know… oh and sorry if my Spanish is kinda choppy and incorrect… I'm only starting Spanish 2 hehe… but the things in brackets next to the Spanish is a translation… well what I meant to say. lol. And sorry for any grammar errors I might've missed in my editing… it's a kinda long chapter… SoR

**Three **

**Crescent**

_Starfire's POV_

We are defeated, hungry, fatigued and we have abandoned ourselves to despair. Four months have passed and neither Raven nor Beast Boy have attempted to help us, they may not even be alive. They may never have discovered the truth about Malefica, or if they had, it had been too late.

Seven of us sat around a dwindling fire in the cold Azarath night. We were all skinny and our skin was drawn tight to our bodies. Our eyes were glazed and lifeless, and our stomachs grumbled constantly. The cufflinks on our wrists prevented us from using our powers, and only Malefica held the power to unlock them.

I took the cup of stagnant water that Cyborg passed to me and picked up my stale bread, shivering as a cold wind blew through the mines. The memory of the girl's face haunted me, and the power of that witch sent shudders running up my spine. The look in her eyes was still imprinted in my mind, that venomous look that had paralyzed me with fear, and had made me back down. Was it my fault that girl's father was dead…?

"¿Qué ahora?" (What now?) Mas y Menos inquired tiredly.

"What else is there to do?" Cyborg gasped. "We lost. We can't fight Malefica or Trigon, not without Raven and Beast Boy." He drew Bumblebee closer to him and she put her aching head on his shoulder.

"Then we wait," Speedy admitted.

"Trigon has eyes everywhere, Raven and BB will never make it to us," Aqualad put in.

"Please, friends, do not give yourselves to despair," I pleaded. "Raven and Beast Boy will come and rescue us."

"They must be pretty mad at us," Cyborg said. "And I don't know how much longer we can survive here."

"¡Tenemos que vivir!" (We have to live!) Mas y Menos exclaimed.

"They're right," Bumblebee nodded. "We just have to be patient."

"How much longer can we wait?" a girl's voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw who it was: the girl whose father had been executed. Her dirty black hair fell lankly over her clouded silver eyes. The mark from where Malefica had slapped her still remained. As I looked closer at her she seemed very familiar… but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Come sit with us," I invited as she sat down next to us. Something on her wrists caught my eyes. "You… you wear cufflinks. What powers have you?"

She shrugged. "I don't have any powers. Malefica just put them on when I got here."

"What's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"I was never given a name. Everyone calls me Crescent, though," she replied.

I put my arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"I just witnessed my father's death… well my foster father's…"

"Foster father? But you called him daddy," Speedy said.

"I never knew my father. He left my mother and I when I was just a baby. About ten years ago my mother left me, saying she had to do something. I never saw her after that… the police found her body in a warehouse with terrible cuts on her. She had terrible scorch marks all over her and a note in her hand. It said for me to go live with someone named Rick. He's been my father for ten years, so I call him daddy. Before she died said that if I ever needed any help that I had one last relative, a girl who lived in Jump City… but I forget her name. It began with an R and that's all I remember."

"You poured your life story out to us: strangers," I raised my eyebrows.

She nodded. "You're the Teen Titans… you're the only ones who can stop this."

"We're cufflink-ed, we don't have any powers anymore," Aqualad sighed.

"Why would Malefica put links on you if you have no powers?" I wondered out loud.

"Well… strange things always happened around me. Whenever I got angry I would become unconscious and when I woke up, things would be destroyed. Once in fifth grade I was mad because some kid was bullying me. That day at recess he got me so mad and all I remember is a flash of red light… everything else is a blur, except that the next day he had vanished," she replied. "The only other big incident was last year when my boyfriend dumped me. That night I went to his house to talk things over with him and he infuriated me so much… and the next day his house was found burned to the ground. But there have always been little things."

"How did you get here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Four months ago Malefica came to the school that Rick was the principal of and that I went to. She said it was important that she see me… no one disagreed or anything. She was taking me to a car and I got angry because she was taking me away from Rick. I told her I wanted him to come with me. She seemed afraid and so she took him with me… now I wish I hadn't asked," she looked down, tears falling from her dirty eyes. "But how did you guys get here?"

Speedy answered. "Malefica came to our tower pretending to be a girl needing shelter. We let her stay for a few days, but we noticed she was always poking around the tower—"

"You didn't tell us?" Cyborg inquired.

"It never occurred to us, actually," Bumblebee said.

"Malefica cast her spell on you," Crescent whispered. "Just like she did to my school."

"And us," I added.

Speedy nodded. "Anyway, a few nights after she came we found her poking around the safe and crouching over a ring we had found some guy stealing. She didn't seem so innocent anymore… we were no match for her. She just waved her hand and we found ourselves here."

"No struggle, no anything," I whispered thoughtfully as I passed a crust of bread and bowl of tasteless soup to Crescent.

Speedy nodded again.

"Well," Crescent sighed. "What are we to do? Like Malefica said, she and Trigon hold _all _the power, and we hold none. The longer we wait, the weaker we get. Hundreds of people die everyday in these mines… what's to say we won't be next?"

"You keep saying _we_," Bumblebee raised her eyebrows.

"Please," Crescent whispered. "I have lost everything, if you escape, I beg of you, take me with you… I can help."

"Do not worry yourself, Crescent. If we escape I will make sure you are not left here," I assured.

"But don't get your hopes up, kid," Cyborg sighed. "We can't do anything…"

I had learnt not to trust people I didn't know, but Crescent seemed different… like I said, she reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Crescent's POV 

That night I slept by the Titans. We weren't given blankets or beds… just the hard ground and the chilly Azarath nights. I shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the mines, and when sleep finally found me, so too did dreams…

_**I was floating above something… I recognized this place! It was the house I used to live in with my mother. Two people stood beneath me over a crib. One I recognized immediately… she had long dark hair and deep purple eyes. But she wearing unfamiliar garb… a long blue cloak and a black leotard underneath. The other was not so familiar… he was tall and frightening. He had red skin and long white hair, and a crown of horns was on his head. Four glowing, slanted red eyes glared at my mother, and he was wearing nothing but a loincloth around his waist. My mother however did not seem intimidated.**_

"_**Do not touch her, Trigon!" my mother cried, coming in front of the crib. I gasped silently as I realized the sleeping child in the crib was I! **_

"_**Move, Azara," the red thing rumbled.**_

_**Azara was not my mother's name… her name was Luna…**_

"_**What will you do to her?" she demanded.**_

"_**I will mark her as I did our other child," the one named Trigon responded.**_

_**Other child…?**_

"_**Why! So she, too, can be a way for you to gain power! So that if you were to fall, she would be able to release you!"**_

"_**Do not be foolish, Azara. This girl is not like the other, she cannot be the Portal… but she will be the Key!" **_

"_**NO!" Azara screamed. "I will not allow you to do this!" **_

"_**You have little choice," Trigon grumbled.**_

_**My mother shouted strange words: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" White light struck Trigon, but it bounced off of him and he pushed my mother away, his hand aflame.**_

"_**Nooo!" I screamed, but realized that no one could hear me. Trigon put his hand up and touched my forehead with his claws. Pain erupted through my body… this was way too real to be a dream. Red markings covered both my current skin and the skin of the baby. I screamed as myself and wailed as a child as Trigon spoke, but I never heard what he said. The dream was melting around me, but I was still screaming…**_

I jolted awake. Cold sweat clung to my body and my dark hair was matted against my scalp. There was a stinging that filled my body, and I clutched my head, trying to focus my thoughts. What had that been? It was no ordinary dream… was it a vision? Or was it just a very vivid nightmare…? I was afraid to go back to sleep… what if another nightmare haunted me?

_Trigon…_ So that was Trigon, I had never actually met him… just heard of him. I knew that he was responsible for everything, and that Malefica was just his servant. Why had he called my mother Azara? What was he doing in our old house? And what were they talking about? What were those strange red markings on my body, and why had they appeared on mine as well as my baby form? None of this made any sense at all… could I possibly have been that monster's child? No! That was impossible! My mother told me she was married to a man named Jonathan, and that he had left because of some argument they had had.

Had my mother lied to me about everything? No! That was impossible! Besides Rick, she was the only one who loved me. She would never have lied to me!

Then a thought came to my mind. In one week was my birthday… shudders ran down my spine. Strange things always happened on my birthday… at my Sweet Sixteen there had been a citywide power outage, and the one before there had been an unexpected lunar eclipse… what would happen this time? I wasn't exactly anxious to find out, but I knew that it could not be good.

Maybe I _did _have powers, I looked at the palms of my hand… and gasped. Pain stung my hand as a red S snaked its way across my palm.

"What the…?"

I closed my hands into tight fists… and when I opened them the S's were gone…

I spread my arms out like wings, but as soon as they collided with the ground weakness overtook me. My thoughts and vision became fuzzy and my nose began to bleed. My breaths came in ragged, sharp gasps. I moaned and tried to lift my hands up, but the weakness was quickly overtaking me. I tasted blood, sweat and tears… what was happening to me?

Darkness was taking over quickly and everything became blurry.

"Crescent!" someone said. Their voice seemed so distant yet a face hovered above mine. Someone picked me up and took me several feet away from where I had been lying down.

Suddenly, my nose stopped bleeding and my breathing became normal again. What was that all about? My vision and thoughts cleared and the attack was over as soon as it had begun. I batted my eyes a few times before I looked up and saw Stafire gazing tiredly at me.

"Crescent, are you OK?" she asked.

I considered telling her about my dream, but decided against it. "Yes, Star, I'm fine… thanks…" She nodded and smiled weakly as she got up and lay down beside me. I turned onto my side and my eyes slowly closed as I drifted into a dreamless, but uncomfortable sleep…


	4. Memories of Witches

A/N: OK I realize that Raven's mother's name is Arella _but_ I have a reason for changing it! Just thought everyone should know :P. Well anyway here's another chapter and enjoy!

**Four**

**Memories of Witches**

_Raven's POV_

"Concentrate, Raven," Rorek insisted.

I breathed deeply, trying to envision the portal opening. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," I intoned, attempting to connect myself with my home world.

"C'mon Rae," Beast Boy muttered from behind me.

I had been trying to open this stupid portal for days now, and I had never succeeded… how had I opened the gateway to Azarath before?

'Emotion,' Knowledge suggested. 'Remember, your powers are driven by emotions.'

'Right, emotion,' I answered. 'But I'm not in a raging anger.'

'Who said it had to be rage?' Wisdom asked.

'It was last time!' Happy said.

'You could release me…' Rage hissed.

'NO!' all of us cried together.

'I know what could do it!' Happy squealed.

'Dear Azar do I want to hear?' Rude drawled.

'Yep! Ya sure do! Be happy!'

'I doubt I'll be happy enough to open a portal.'

"Raven!" a voice cried, snapping me out of my trance. I looked at Rorek. "Take a break, Raven," he commanded. "Think of something that will help you to open this gateway."

I nodded and got up, walking away from Rorek. Beast Boy took my hand and walked beside me. "If Rorek's so great a mage, why doesn't he try and open it?" I muttered angrily.

"Aw, Rae you know you're the only one who can do it," Beast Boy answered. "Rorek's just trying to help, and after all, he may be the only way we can do this. He knows more about magic than you or me."

I nodded. "Well I guess I should try again," I sighed, and I turned around to walk back. Beast Boy grabbed my hand and pulled at my arm. The next thing I knew he was pressing his lips against mine.

'Oooh!' Love laughed.

He pulled me towards him and embraced me in his strong arms.

'Emotion!' Wisdom shouted.

'Ooh! Right! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!_' I thought.

Suddenly, lightning flashed through the sky. _By the mines_, I told myself. The sky turned blood red and a great hole was ripped open. Fire fell from the hole and Beast Boy and I broke… oh no. The hole was shrinking!

"Rorek! We have to hurry!" I shouted. Rorek sprinted towards us and Beast Boy and he grabbed my hands. With all my might I fought against the howling tempest around me and flew towards the portal. It would barely fit us all through. Closer… closer… My head shot through the portal above me, followed by the rest of my body and my companions…

…And I found myself plummeting towards hard ground. The sky was blood red and I was falling at an alarming speed… at least it had worked. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" I cried. A black dome surrounded the three of us just as we crashed into the hard Azarathian ground. We were knocked off our feet from the collision and a huge cloud of dust was thrown into the air.

The dust eventually faded and Rorek stood up, sweeping dust off of his clothes. "Well there was much to be desired in that landing… but at least we're here," he said coolly.

"Rae, do you know where we are?" Beast Boy asked.

I looked around… all of Azarath basically looked the same… except for here. Behind us rose a great structure made from red and black bricks. It had a huge speared fence surrounding it and its spires seemed to pierce the crimson sky. Four-eyed blackbirds circled around it and perched on its towers.

I knew where we were.

I yanked Beast Boy and Rorek's clothes and pulled them behind a rock that shielded us from the view of the castle. "What the—?"

"Ssh!" I hissed. "That is Trigon's palace! He may have seen us already!"

Footsteps came from the direction of the palace.

'Crap!' Rude shouted.

"Don't worry," Rorek whispered, and he muttered a few words.

"Uh, dude you didn't do anything," Beast Boy said.

"Silence," Rorek hissed.

The last person on earth, well Azarath, I wanted to see walked past us… _Malefica_. That witch was the reason we were in this position. Two flame guards escorted her, not that she needed them. Beast Boy muttered something along the lines of "Damn bitch."

"Stop," Malefica ordered. She turned around and looked directly at us. I didn't know what Rorek had done, or if he had even done anything because I could still see myself. Malefica walked up to us until she was towering above me, her cold purple eyes staring into mine. She reached her hand out and grasped for me. I readied myself to attack as her hand landed on my hair… and went right through! She touched the rock we were leaning against, and her eyebrows rose. "Hmm, very well," she continued to look straight at me. "Come then," she ordered to the flame guards and continued on.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Beast Boy hissed.

"I made us intangible," Rorek answered. "I suppose that that was Malefica?"

I nodded. "So wait, we can see ourselves and everything but no one else can see us?" Beast Boy continued his interrogation.

"Correct," Rorek chuckled. "It's nice to have people who have such a deep understanding of magic around me."

"Look here, dude, we brought you here—"

"And I agreed to stay," Rorek's smile broadened.

"Stop," I begged. "_Men_," I mumbled as I got up.

"Hey!" Gar exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind… but at least I learnt know one thing… even hundreds of years ago men were pig heads," I allowed myself a smile.

Rorek laughed. "Very well then Raven, but concerning the matter at hand… where do you suppose Malefica is going?"

I shrugged. "She might be going to the mines…"

'It would be wise to follow,' Wisdom suggested.

"I think we should follow," I continued. "Can you maintain your intangibility spell?"

Rorek laughed again. "_Please_ _dude _I'm Rorek, the greatest mage who ever lived."

"OK, just don't try and talk like your from the present," I answered sarcastically. The word 'dude' just wasn't mean to come out of Rorek's mouth.

"Fine," Rorek replied. "But really, time means nothing to a mage such as myself, other than a thing to be manipulated… better?"

"Much," I replied. "OK, they've put a bit of space between ourselves and them, we should get going."

Beast Boy and Rorek nodded and we set out, following that witch Malefica.

I was home again… but it didn't give me comfort, and as we followed Malefica, I could not ignore the feeling of four eyes burning into my back… and the look in Malefica's eyes as she had looked at me was forged into my memory… had she seen me? Was it possible…?

Suddenly, the memories of my mother came to mind. Shudders ran up my spine… that night was burned into my memory. Even to this day I remembered it… I would never forget it.

_Malefica's POV_

Shudders ran up my spine as I remembered that eerie feeling… I could have sworn that for a second I had seen Raven, Beast Boy and a man crouched against that rock… but there hadn't been anything. Yet I knew I had heard the faint sound of breathing, but when I reached out to grab Raven's hair, there was nothing.

Illusions… it had to be an illusion. It wasn't possible for them to be here… Lord Trigon had blocked the way from earth to Azarath.

The real reason I was working for Trigon returned to my mind… I had to bury it! I couldn't expect Trigon to repay me… he had no reason to. If I allowed my thoughts to surface I would be only crushed when Trigon told me he would not reward me… I knew what my fate was. Eventually my worth to Lord Trigon would expire, and then I would be killed most likely… but I would fight him. I would scar that demon as much as I could. But if I knew that was my fate, why was I still serving Trigon?

False hope filled me. If I continued to succeed, perhaps he would keep me forever. I was afraid to die… I didn't want to die yet. I didn't want to go with my parents. The last time I had seen them we were in a big fight… I went to a party and when I came back they were dead… their necks slit. The memories of that night haunted me to this day.

I was afraid to die.

_Crescent's POV_

"_**Where are you going, mommy?" I asked, wiping the tiredness out of my eyes. It was midnight. **_

"_**Mommy has something to do, Crescent. Go back to sleep, in the morning we'll celebrate your birthday," she promised. **_

"_**OK mommy. Good night," I went back to sleep. **_

_**But my spirit followed my mother… it was another one of these dreams. This night was imprinted in my memory, but only from my point of view. I floated; following my mother as she ran down streets and through neighborhoods until finally she reached the old warehouse that had been at the edge of our town.**_

_**I passed through the roof of the warehouse… and my ethereal heart skipped a beat. Trigon was facing my mother.**_

"_**So," Trigon rumbled. "Here we meet again… seven years later. Where is the girl?"**_

"_**I told you, I will not allow you to do this," my mother answered. She was wearing a white cloak and she pulled the hood off her head, shaking her dark hair. **_

"_**You did not bring Crescent?" he demanded. "I have left my mark on her, it is too late for you to do anything, Azara! You know that!" **_

"_**I do not care, I will not allow you to her revive Him," my mother clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "I will destroy you, Trigon."**_

"_**Do not make me laugh," the demon cackled. "I quiver in fear," he mocked. "You cannot stop me! Lord Karaz will rise!"**_

"_**The Portal is not here," Azara replied coolly. "You know that the Portal must be present for the Key to work… just as the Key would have to present for the Portal to bring all of you into the world if you were to be vanquished. You do not have the Orb of Karaz either."**_

"_**The Orb will be mine, you are not quite so smart as you think. And I will take the girl to the Portal," Trigon snapped. "Now, take me to her!" **_

"_**Take her yourself."**_

"_**You know I cannot enter your home!" **_

_**Azara laughed. "Well you're out of luck!" she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It was a ring with strange symbols engraved upon it.**_

"_**You have a Ring of Azar?" Trigon asked, backing away.**_

"_**Yes, and I will use it," Azara threatened. **_

_**A snarl formed on Trigon's lips. "You have neither the heart nor the strength."**_

"_**Try me," Azara smiled lightly.**_

_**Trigon raised his claws up. "Karazon Racashaus Endere!" he cried just as my mother roared: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" **_

_**My eyes were blinded momentarily. The ring in Azara's hand flared to life in white magic while red light erupted from Trigon's hands. Pillars of crackling light shot up into the air and engulfed the city, washing over it like fire. In the sky lightning flashed and thunder screamed, and below Azara and Trigon were shrieking in pain as the contrasting magic engulfed them. The war of arcane fire slowly faded and I gasped… Azara was lying on the ground, bloodied and burned, not breathing… and Trigon was gone! But the ring Azara held in her hand was glowing and shaking by itself. In my mother's other hand was a rolled up piece of paper.**_

_**The dream faded around me…**_

My eyes flashed open and I sat up, rubbing my temple. I was soaked in cold sweat. "Oh my God," I whispered. The day after that had happened, my birthday, had haunted me forever… the crushing loss of my mother, and the prospect of starting over… it was branded into my mind for eternity. I shuddered and looked at my palms, checking for the red marks… they weren't there.

I lay back down and breathed deeply… and I slowly fell back asleep.

A/N: Ooh! What's everyone talking about! lol. Well hope you enjoyed : SoR


	5. Before the Masters

A/N: OK well here's my reason for Arella being called Azara, so happy reading!

**Five**

**Before the Masters**

_Malefica's POV_

"Please, Lord Trigon," I knelt before my master. "What is it in the Mines you seek?" It was the night that I had felt Raven's presence.

"You have served me well, Malefica… so I will tell you. I seek a rare gem called the Orb of Karaz that my former wife buried in the mines before she died. I cannot touch it, for it would destroy me, but I can channel its energies to summon my master… along with the Key."

"Then why do you not have me bring the Key to you?" I asked.

"I must wait. In five days the time will be right," Trigon rumbled.

"Yes, my Master. Has this Orb been found?" I inquired further.

"Two nights ago I felt a great weakness emanating from the Key. Go to her and ask her where she slept two days ago," Trigon ordered.

"Of course, My Master," I bowed and swept out of his presence.

_Trigon's POV_

"Please, Lord Karaz," I knelt before the mirror in the chamber behind my throne. A red and black cloud floated within it. "You will be freed soon."

The ice cold voice of my master replied: "The Orb must be found, Trigon. If it is not it will be in vain. Crescent's powers are strongest on her birthday, which is in only five days. You must retrieve the Orb before then."

"I know, Master," I replied. "It will be done."

"What of Raven?" Lord Karaz asked.

"She has not been heard of, but I doubt she is dead," I said.

"Fool! She is here on Azarath!" Karaz hissed. "She cannot be allowed to find Crescent!"

Shock flooded through me. How was it possible? "Of course, Lord Karaz. I will send Malefica to find and bring her to us."

"Beware of Malefica, Trigon. Treacherous thoughts may be stirring in her mind."

"I am aware. When she has fulfilled her purpose I will dispose of her," I rumbled.

"Remember Trigon: without the Portal, the Key will have nothing to open, without the Key, the Orb will not have its powers unlocked, and without the Orb, the Portal cannot open my door. Each relies on the presence of the other. Do not fail me."

"I will not," I promised.

"Excellent. Now go," the mirror commanded.

I bowed and swept out his presence.

_Arella's POV-Nineteen Years Earlier_

"Lady Azar," I knelt before the statue of my master, despite my large pregnant stomach. "What must I do now?"

"This child will fulfill the prophecy. In nine years Trigon will be locked away," the god replied. "After she is born on Azarath go to earth and take care of her."

"That is it?"

"No. In two years you will bear another child: similarly to Raven, she will be a part of Trigon's plan. He will attempt to resurrect Karaz, and this girl will be the Key. You must hide yourself. Change your name to Luna and teach Raven all you know in the nine years you will have together," Azar answered.

"I will die?"

"You will die on your second child's seventh birthday. You will destroy yourself by locking Trigon away," my master answered.

"I see," I answered. "How did this happen master? I am but an earth girl, how do I have these powers? And what is my _true _name?"

Azar laughed. "You are smart, child. I have chosen you to bear the saviors of Azarath and of the universe. Thus, your true name is Azara. It is a name known only to myself, Trigon and Karaz. Your power shall be placed in Raven, your firstborn, and Trigon's will be put in Crescent, your second child."

"Trigon will be her father, too?"

"Yes. So it must be. Dark and light must intertwine themselves for peace to happen," Azar replied.

"I see," I answered, shaking. "Now I must go to earth?"

"Wait," Azar said. "You must teach your mantra to your daughter. And here," the statue's eyes glowed and a cloak and leotard appeared along with a mirror. "You will wear these and carry this mirror with you. Before you die you must give these to Raven."

"What of Crescent?"

"You will send him to a man named Rick Luceno. I have chosen him to be Crescent's foster father."

I couldn't believe this… Lady Azar was telling me everything that would happen. I would die for this cause… was it worth it? It had to be… but how would I…? "Am I to raise Crescent and Raven together?"

"No! They must be separated. I will take care of it. You will be in both places at one time. I promise," Azar answered.

"I see," I said. "So this is how it must be?"

"It is indeed. Take this, and when the time is right, use it," the statue's eyes glowed again and a ring engraved with strange symbols appeared before me.

"You are giving me one of your rings?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go to earth and raise your children well. In nineteen years the Great Evil will be destroyed. Go, dear Azara," the name sounded strange to me, but at the same time it seemed so right.

"Yes, of course, My Mistress," I promised.

I bowed and swept out of her presence.

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty short but it was very important and I think it gave a better view of what's happening. And thanks to silverxpearls,Inkwell2010, EmiieRoxs and Sweetnevermore for reviewing! You guys rock! SoR


	6. Malefica's Tasks

**Six**

**Malefica's Tasks**

_Malefica's POV_

"They are here?" I exclaimed. At least I wasn't going crazy… I really had seen them.

"Yes," Trigon answered simply. "In a cave not far from the Mines."

"Do you wish for me to go there?"

"Of course. Eliminate them."

"It will be done," I bowed before Lord Trigon and set off into the cold night.

_Raven's POV_

Rorek was out scouting. We had set up camp in a cave a few miles away from Trigon's Palace, and while Rorek was out, Beast Boy and I were starting a fire.

"Uh… what are we going to eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"Rorek'll conjure something," I shrugged.

"Aw man… I'm getting sick of this magic food," Beast Boy complained.

"Well we could fry a four eyed bird," I suggested.

"Does that count as meat?" he inquired.

"I don't know, do you consider demons meat?" I smiled. I got up from the crackling fire and walked over to my sleeping bag. Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. His arms drew me closer…

"_Aw _isn't that _so_ sweet?" a voice taunted.

Beast Boy whirled around me, and fear filled me.

Malefica stood in the doorway of the cave. She was smiling maliciously and her eyes gleamed evilly. The mark of Scath was on her forehead, but I could barely make it out through her blond hair.

"Malefica," I hissed. Rage seethed within me.

'Destroy her! Feed on her soul!' Rage screamed. 'Obliterate her for what she did!'

'Control her!' Bravery yelled as she pulled her chains down.

Malefica laughed. "I don't think your daddy approves of this, Raven," she mocked.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy snapped.

Malefica brushed her hair out from her eyes. "That girl," she pointed at me.

"No!" Beast Boy cried and lunged as a tiger.

"Beast Boy!" I screamed… didn't that boy ever learn?

Malefica put her hands up and red lightning crackled from her fingertips. They crashed into Beast Boy and encased his furry form. He slowly turned back into a human, but Malefica's attack did not relent. Beast Boy's screams filled the cave.

"R—raven!" he gasped as his nose began to bleed.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I screamed. Rocks encased in black energy were hurled into Malefica.

She smiled and pushed her hands towards the rocks. The lightning continued and thrust Beast Boy into the rocks.

"No!" I cried, tears coming to my eyes. I heard a crack and Beast Boy's howling grew louder. He dropped limply to the ground, and Malefica walked over to me, kicking his body out of the way.

Anger burned within my chest to strike her down right then, but I had to control myself. I had to hold her off until Rorek got back.

"Witch," I hissed.

"_I'm _a witch? Let's not forget what _you _did, Raven," she sneered. "I guess I _was _right, I did see you against that rock."

"How did you see me?" I asked. How could Rorek's spell have been broken?

"It was faint, but I could just see an outline of you. As for finding you, it wasn't that hard. Don't you know that fires give off smoke?" she laughed.

"So what now?" I asked angrily.

"Now… now it's over, Raven. You're going to come with me and serve my master's purpose. Azarath will be ours!"

"_Yours_… you fool! Do you really think that Trigon will give you anything for your service? When your worth has expired he'll eliminate you," I laughed at her. "You'll just become a lifeless husk… maybe if your lucky he'll let you work in the mines. I'm sure the slaves will have fun with you."

"Shut up!" she yelled and clenched her hands into fists. Suddenly the air around my neck thickened and I was lifted off the ground. My breaths were short and insufficient… she was choking me to death. My lungs burned for air, but my throat wouldn't open!

"Wha—?" I choked as she opened her first and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. She walked over to me and rolled my weak form onto its back, putting her foot on my chest.

"You lose again Raven," she smiled.

I couldn't fight her… she was too strong. She was just too powerful for me. She brought her hands up and lightning crackled forward towards me. Pain exploded within my body and my nose began to bleed. I felt the life slipping away from me as the electricity surging through my body became more intense. Darkness began to cloud my vision and I tasted blood. My scream pierced the air.

'Don't give up!' Bravery's battle cry was distant…

Suddenly the lightning stopped and I heard Malefica shout: "I _will _be back!" she laughed and then she was gone. The pain had been so intense… and all my thoughts were distant… darkness overcame me…

…Slowly consciousness returned to me, and I tried to sit up, but I felt something across my chest. I looked to my side and Beast Boy lying right next to me. I felt no dried blood on my face and someone had removed my cloak. Rorek was sleeping a few feet away.

I smiled… Beast Boy had done everything for me, but at the same time I blushed.

There was a glimmering wall across the entrance to the cave, and I supposed Rorek had put some shield up to protect us.

I turned around to saw Beast Boy and my blush deepened: he wasn't wearing a shirt, although makeshift bandages covered most of his chest. I put my arm across his body and kissed his sleeping lips. He sighed and his eyes opened.

"Oh," he pulled his lips away and blushed. "I was supposed to get up before you," he smiled.

I laughed softly. "It's ok. Thanks for looking after me," I whispered.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard," he answered softly and pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently. "You know I'm always there for you. You never gave up on me," he said after.

'Aww!' Love squealed.

'Why don't you go to sleep?' Rude snapped.

'Cause this is my thing, like being a grumpy gills is being yours,' Love laughed.

'Shut it, I don't even have gills!' Rude shouted.

'Oh be quiet,' I ordered. 'And enjoy the moment.'

I was still very tired and I closed my eyes, putting my head against his chest. Soon his breathing settled and I knew he was sleeping, and not long after I also fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms, and despite everything that had happened, I was completely and totally happy.

_Malefica's POV_

_I had them!_ I thought angrily. _Then I just had to go to these stupid mines! It had better be something good!_

Trigon's voice spoke in my head. 'We have found it,' he said. 'The Orb of Karaz has been located. Bring it to me!'

'What about the girl?' I asked.

'Leave her for now. Let Raven go the mines, then take them both.'

'I would have had her tonight, my Lord,' I answered.

'We cannot afford to lose the Orb, Malefica,' Trigon snapped.

'Of course, Master.'

The cold Azarathian winds chilled me to the bone as I was carried in my litter to the mines. I closed my eyes and concentrated my thoughts, erasing any doubts or questions I had so that Trigon would not sense them.

I whispered to nothingness: "Soon, mom and dad… soon."

A/N: OK just thought you should know that this story also has some CyBee, RobStar, AquaOC and RorOC, but it's mainly BBRae and plus all that pairing wouldn't have fit in the summary hehe. And sorry about how short a lot of the chapters have been but I promise they'll start getting longer… eventually lol. Also, expect this story to be longer than Web of Deceit. Well hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Orb of Karaz

A/N: OK here's another chapter and srry it took a few days but the last few days have been pretty hectic… yesterday we went to the zoo and the day before we went to the amish village (boring!), plus I've been having a pretty big writer's block and my computer is being all screwy… BUT I finally choked up this chapter so I hope you enjoy, although you may not because I wrote it during a block, so if you want to just say it sucked or whatever but please review… thanks! SoR

**Seven**

**The Gem of Karaz**

_Crescent's POV_

It was 'lunchtime'. We were each given a piece of stale bread and a small bowl of tasteless soup with some cloudy water… the same as always. The Titans and I sat in a circle in silence: we still didn't know why we were mining this place.

I missed 'daddy' terribly… not having him around felt like a piece of me was missing… another piece.

I still didn't know what had caused my sudden attack the other night, or why I was having all of these strange dreams. All I knew was that my birthday was five days… and I was _not _excited by _any _stretch of the imagination.

I looked up from my 'meal' and saw Aqualad staring at me… he had been for the past few days… it was pretty uncomfortable. I couldn't take this awkward silence, so I got up and walked a little ways off. After a few minutes I heard footsteps from behind. I turned around and saw Aqualad walking over to me.

"Oh, hey," I tried to smile.

"Hey," he smiled weakly. "You OK?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked into his tired dark eyes, but I had to look away… I couldn't lie to his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," I managed at last.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask," his hand snaked to mine and grasped it softly.

"Am I like a burden to you guys?" I asked suddenly.

"No, of course not."

"You sure? Because I sorta just barged into everything," I coughed.

"It's OK. You're dad was killed before your very eyes," I fought the tears from falling. "Powers or not, we're still heroes, and we're here to help."

"Thanks," I actually smiled and the next thing I knew he was getting very close to me.

'Oh my God!' a voice squealed in my head. 'That's so cute!'

At the same time another one snapped: 'Ugh… how sappy!' Weird...

"Please," a cold voice jeered, "This is a place of work, not love." We looked away from each other… and my heart sank.

Malefica.

She laughed and walked towards us. "Hope I'm not intruding or anything," she sneered. "But you," she pointed a finger at Aqualad. "Go, now."

"What? No," Aqualad answered firmly.

Malefica drew very close to him. "I don't think you understand the concept of power, boy. I have power over you, and if you value your life, you will do as I say. That is the concept of power… get it?"

"Whatever," Aqualad spat and walked away, but not before giving me one last look of confidence.

"As for you," Malefica circled around me when Aqualad had gone. "There is something important I need you to tell me. Where did you sleep three nights ago?" she inquired.

"Excuse me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't you understand what I said?" she laughed her cold, sick laugh. "Where did you sleep?"

"Why do you need to know?" I questioned. Immediately hot pain stung my cheek, and I felt blood running down my skin.

"My reasons are my own," she spat. "Tell me _now_."

'Don't do it!' a voice cried.

"No," I answered simply.

"**_What?_**" Malefica sneered. She raised her hand to slap me again, but as it came down, I caught it. Surprised filled both of our faces.

"I said _no_," I repeated. "Don't you understand what I said?" I smiled. Malefica pulled her hand from mine.

"You think you're funny, girl?" she laughed. "My Master has told me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't kill your new friends… maybe that will loosen your tongue." She snapped her fingers and two of those flame creatures appeared behind her.

"Get me Aqualad," she ordered, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Lemme go!" I heard Aqualad cry as the two flame guards brought him. Immediately the others came running, but stopped when they say Malefica. Aqualad was thrown with force onto the ground, so he was lying down on his stomach. He moaned in pain. Malefica brought her hands up and brought them together before ripping them apart. The top of Aqualad's robe (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else to call besides a piece of ragged brown cloth) peeled quickly off of his torso.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

She ignored me and put her hand up. Instantaneously a whip of lightning crackled to life in her hand.

"What… no!" I cried. The others were frozen with fear.

Malefica brought her hand up and the whip came down.

Aqualad screamed as electricity coursed through his body.

"One!

"Two!

"Three!…"

Aqualad's cries continued to pierce the cavernous mines. Tears ran down my face. I was petrified… should I tell her what she wanted to know? I couldn't just let Aqualad suffer like this, but what would the consequences of telling her be?

"Thirty!" she screamed and the whip came down again.

Huge red gashes split Aqualad's back, and blood soaked the ground.

"Turn him over," she commanded.

My thoughts ran quickly through my head. _What should I do?_ _I can't just let Aqualad die like this!_ His face struck me like lightning… it was almost lifeless. Saliva ran from his mouth.

"Turn his neck," she ordered. It was done so that his cheek was facing up.

_Oh my God… she can't be serious! But if I tell her, what will happen?_

The whip came over her head and Aqualad screamed again as the whip dug into his stomach and was pulled up to his face. Blood poured from his stomach through his chest through his neck and up to his temple.

"NO!" I screamed, falling at Aqualad's side. "I'll tell you," I cried, tears falling onto his almost lifeless form. I cradled his head in my arms and put my forehead to his. His blood mixed with my hair but I didn't care.

"Excellent," Malefica smiled and the whip vanished. I couldn't believe I had let this go on for so long… I should have told her what she wanted a long time ago.

"There," I pointed to a few feet away from where our fire had been. "Where that little clump of dirt is."

"Good girl," she smiled and turned around.

"Wait," I got up. "What about him?"

"Guess you're outta luck, kid," she laughed. "You should've told me a long time ago. In a few minutes he'll have lost enough blood to die," she cackled madly.

"NO!" I screamed. I pulled his shirt from the other side of his body and ripped it into strips. First I bandaged the neck, then the face and then I wrapped the remainder of his shirt around his stomach. That covered the cuts on the stomach and some of the ones on his back… but the shirt was used up. "I need something else," I cried as I turned him on his stomach, ignoring his moans that slit my soul.

"Oh right," Speedy tore some of his robe and gave it to me. I quickly put it around Aqualad's back, and turned him onto his back. His eyes slowly flickered open.

"You're alive," I pushed the hair out of his face.

He coughed and blood and spit came up. Then his eyes closed. I bent down and gently kissed his forehead. "Sleep," I whispered and got up.

"Now," I snarled. "Let's see what that witch wants."

"I will stay," Starfire offered. I nodded.

The six of us approached Malefica.

_Malefica's POV_

"Dig," I growled to the slaves I had seen passing by. "Dig because your life depends on it!"

There were footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Crescent standing there. "Are you positive this is where you slept?" I asked curtly.

"Quite, Mistress," she bowed mockingly.

"You have five other friends," I whispered venomously to her. "I wouldn't be mocking anyone."

"Uh… beg your pardon, Mistress," an alien man cut in. "But we've hit something hard."

"What! Excellent!" I exclaimed and pushed them out of the way. I looked down and saw a hump in the ditch, and tiny gleam of red. I hopped down and bent over, and swept the dirt out of the way. There, in the dirt was a huge red orb, glowing eerily by itself. "Perfect," I whispered to myself and brought the sphere into my hands and lifted it up. "Behold, the Orb of Karaz!" I walked slowly up, being careful not to drop it. My back was turned to the others as I stared deep inside the Orb.

In its reflection I saw something… a shovel being raised over my head. I smiled and as the shovel came down I turned around and thrust the Orb into the air.

Blood red light poured from the Orb and bathed the room, and crept up to the shovel. The digging tool shattered and the person who had held backed away in fear, as did the others. I smiled as the red light recoiled. I put it slowly down onto the ground and laughed. "So, you think you can just destroy me that easily?" I pointed to the one who had held the shovel: the alien man. I picked the Orb up and held it out to him. "Stare into the Orb."

_Crescent's POV_

My knees suddenly felt weak, and I had to fight to stop myself from collapsing when that demonic red light poured from the orb. At that moment I realized that the Orb had caused my attack the other night, but why? No one else seemed affected by it more than their fear.My breaths became ragged and I felt my nose beginning to bleed… but luckily the red light faded and my attack melted away, but my knees still felt weak.

"So, you think you can just destroy me that easily?" Malefica pointed to the alien man who had held the shovel. She picked up the red ball from the ground and held it out to the man. "Stare into the Orb," she ordered.

The man gulped and looked straight into the orb… and a huge headache filled my head, my vision became fuzzy and thoughts faded into blackness… but before unconsciousness took me I saw the alien man staring into the Orb… and fall dead to the ground.

A/N: Well I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but I think at least six or so… but I might be wrong. Well hope you enjoyed and just please review :) SoR


	8. In the Mines

A/N: Well here's another chapter, and just so you know the italics are flashbacks. Enjoy! And _please _make my day and review :) SoR

**Eight**

**In the Mines**

_Raven's POV_

Beast Boy and I walked side by side a few feet ahead of Rorek, who was constantly looking around for signs of attack… ever since Malefica's assault on us I was considerably warier too, but seriously, Rorek's eyes were darting around like arrows… _arrows_. I fought the image of Speedy and the other Titans in these terrible mines. My spine tingled strangely as I remembered these pits… thousands had died in them. The air was rank with sulfur and noxious gases, and the work was tiring… I couldn't imagine why Trigon would be mining them though. All they held were the semiprecious Azar Stones, which had little value except for about ninety earth dollars. But Trigon was interested in money… he had to be seeking _something _else.

The mines weren't far away, and as we drew nearer to them I pulled Beast Boy to the side, and Rorek followed. "Ssh," I put my finger to my lips and waited to see if anyone was coming in or out of them. I turned to the side of me… and gasped.

A mountain of corpses rose behind me. "Sweet Azar," I whispered. "This can't be…"

"A mountain of bodies… the remains of once innocent people. The fruits of Trigon's evils," Rorek whispered thoughtfully.

"That's sick," Beast Boy managed.

"Sick, but perhaps we can use it to our advantage," Rorek thought out loud.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we can't very well waltz—"

Beast Boy chuckled… "No one says waltz anymore."

Rorek raised his eyebrows and smiled shortly. "We can't just walk into the mines like this… it's far too obvious. No one will notice three more slaves."

"Except for Malefica," I answered.

"We'll just have to avoid her," the mage replied. "Now here, help me get three of these _rags_," he said the last word with eminent disgust.

I reluctantly nodded and went over to a young girl around my age… and I fought the tears from my eyes… should I search for them?

'They're alive,' Trust said softly. 'Trust me.'

I had to believe that they were amongst the living still, I couldn't give up hope on them. I just couldn't! I stripped the girl of her rag and pulled it over my head. "We can't just leave the three of them here naked," I insisted. "It's an insult to their legacy, to their pain," I said.

"Fine," Rorek waved his hand and three white robes covered the bodies of the three corpses. "Happy?"

"Very," I smiled, and I levitated them to the back to the pile, hoping that no one would notice. I wasn't really happy, but at least their lives were honored. "Now come on, we have to move."

I entered the mine and my eyes stung immediately, the presence of the terrible gases hadn't been very prominent outside, but in here it was. There was no one around, not a soul was near to the light.

"Well, this isn't exactly a desirable living condition," Rorek wrinkled his nose as Beast Boy wiped his eyes. My eyes were watering from the sting. "Here," Rorek muttered a few words and the stinging faded. "That should protect us from that."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said and we walked forward into silence. For a long time it was just a straight path, and the farther we walked in, the fainter the light became. "This is creeping me out," Gar looked around nervously. Then we came to a fork in the path, and I heard footsteps coming from the left.

"Quickly," I hissed and pulled them to the right fork and we remained completely and totally still and silent. The footsteps grew louder and at last the person came into view.

'Malefica!' Bravery shouted. 'Attack! Attack!'

'Don't let your courage make you naïve,' Wisdom warned. 'Even with the three of you, Malefica would be almost impossible to take down.'

'But…' I trailed off. 'We have surprise.'

'No!' Wisdom shouted.

'Let me feed on her soul!' Rage hissed. 'Let me drink her blood and slurp her eyeball out of her sockets! Let me feed on her innards!'

'Ewww that's disgusting,' Happy cried. 'Raven, Rage is creeping me out!'

'Shut up,' Rude snapped.

I sighed mentally. 'Stop.'

I held Beast Boy tightly as he began to move towards Malefica… luckily this time she didn't hear us and continued walking towards the light. Eventually she was out of sight.

"That was close," Rorek admitted.

"We could've taken her!" Beast Boy complained.

"No," I answered flatly. "Now come on! If Malefica came from that direction then that's where we should go."

"How do you know?" Rorek asked.

"If she was there it's gotta be important, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well it's better than nothing I suppose," Rorek supposed. "Let us go."

We crept through the dark path that Malefica had come through. It was illuminated only sparsely by torches that did not burn very brightly. "I don't like this place," Beast Boy whispered.

I took his hand in mine and held it tightly. "Everything will be alright," I assured, looking around nervously… and more than once saw a few huge crawling creatures! I shook the disgust out of me and finally we reached a large cavern. It was lit up fairly well by larger torches, but it was filled with dirty, ragged slaves and flame guards. I tugged my friends to behind some rocks.

"The last thing we need is to be sent to work," I hissed and we crept behind the rocks. Luckily, no one saw us as we slithered along on the ground. It seemed to take forever to get around the cavern… it was even larger than I had expected!

I poked my head out from behind the rocks and saw we were in a less populated part of the cavern; it seemed to separated into small cliques of people. One girl was working by herself, I could only see the back of her head, but she had dark hair. She sat down after awhile and rested against the rock we were behind. I heard her speaking and my heart skipped a beat…

"Oh, Aqualad… why did I do that? Why did I let you get attacked like that?" I heard her moaning and sniffle. "Why! Why did you have to just leave me here, mom? What kind of mother are you!" she hissed.

I shivered as memories of my mother came back to me…

"_Mommy, where are you going?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes from the staircase. My mother turned around and walked up to me, taking my nine-year-old head in her hands. She looked straight into my eyes. _

"_I have somewhere to go, Raven… and remember everything I do is to protect you," she smiled. It had been about a year since we had moved to Jump City from Azarath._

"_Does it have to do with daddy?" I asked naively, still not grasping what had been prophesized. _

_She looked deep into my eyes and tears filled her own. "Go to sleep, my dear. I promise everything will be alright…"_

_I listened to my mother and went back up to my room._

_The next morning I was rudely awakened by a bunch of policemen in my room._

"_Wha?" I asked. In front of them was an almost ethereal woman… she had long dark hair and she wore a flowing dark robe. A strange silvery aura surrounded her. "Who are you?" I asked softly._

"_My name is Azar, and I have come to take you to complete your training… you're mother is dead."_

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered sternly.

"What? Oh right… did you hear what that girl said?" I asked softly.

"Aqualad… I know," Beast Boy replied.

"You know him?" Rorek asked. We nodded. "Then we should talk to her," he responded. I nodded again and crept quietly out from behind the rocks and tapped her on the back. Her head whipped around, and my heart froze.

The long dark hair. The deep eyes. The almost gray skin. The glint of a red diamond on her forehead.

"Oh my God," we whispered at the same time.

"What's your name?" I asked, almost scared for the answer.

"Crescent," she whispered. "What's yours?"

"Raven."

It couldn't be.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated…


	9. Daughters of Azarath

.** Nine**

**Daughters of Azarath**

_Crescent's POV_

One word: whoa. She looked almost exactly like me; she was just a little older. _Raven_… hadn't Starfire mentioned that name before…? Goodness, I'm almost a clone of this girl and no one who knows her can tell me?

"Well, this is awkward," a green boy standing next to her said. "Are you two like clones? Raven… you never told me you had a clone!"

"Quiet," another man whispered. He had long white hair and icy blue eyes. "Raven, perhaps you can explain?"

"Ssh," the one named Raven hissed and grabbed my ragged cloth and pulled me behind the rock. "What was your mother's name?" she demanded.

"A lot of people called her Luna, but her family called her Arella. She never told me why," I purposefully omitted the Azara part.

"Is she alive?" Raven asked.

"Could you explain to me where this is going?" I answered with a question.

Raven repeated her question.

I sighed. "No. She died ten years ago."

"Impossible…" Raven whispered.

"What?" I demanded.

"My mother's name was Arella. She died ten years ago."

We looked deep into each other's eyes… could it be?

"My mother always told me I had a relative whose name began with an R," I said, scrutinizing the girl sitting across from me.

"What are those links for?" the man asked.

"They're used to suppress powers," Raven answered.

"Uh… yeah. How did you know that?" I questioned.

"I've seen them before… long ago," Raven replied.

"OK… who are those two?" I asked.

"Beast Boy and Rorek," she pointed to the green one at Beast Boy and to the man at Rorek.

"So… wait… we're getting off subject here. I think this is a bit too much to just be a coincidence," I said.

"It's not," Raven replied monotonously. She took my hands in hers and felt my palms. Suddenly I felt a presence in my mind. "You've been having inexplicable dreams… or visions," she said suddenly.

"Whoa," I pulled my palms out of her hands. "Could you tell me before go into my mind?"

"When is your birthday?" she asked sharply.

"What? OK hold on here! I wanna know what you're talking about," I wiped my forehead and my eyes closed for a minute. I was very tired and I didn't have time for mind games.

"Answer my question," Raven snapped.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm tired, I'm hungry, my foster father was murdered a few days ago, and now a person I care about very much is in a lot of pain. I don't know you, and it's almost my lunchtime. Even if it's a piece of stale bread… I don't care, just tell me what's going on or I'm outta here," I yawned. I put my head on the rock and closed my eyes, enjoying the few moments of peace.

"Do you know where Cyborg and Starfire are?" Beast Boy asked.

Didn't they say that they were hoping for a Beast Boy and a Raven to come and help them? I thought I remembered that… "Um, yeah," I answered.

"Really!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Can you take us to them?"

"Beast Boy, we may have a bigger problem on our hands than Trigon and Malefica," Raven hissed.

My eyes shot open. "What?" the three of us asked simultaneously.

"Look, this is going to take a long time to explain. Take us to Starfire and the others and then I will explain," Raven promised.

I thought it over for a few seconds… they were wearing the brown rags all the slaves were, so they wouldn't stick out… and I had to check up on Aqualad anyway. I hoped he was ok… out of everyone he was the only who had tried to talk personally to me. "Fine," I said finally. "But be quiet, Trigon has eyes everywhere."

"Oh, we know," Rorek replied and I led them out from behind the rocks through a labyrinth of tunnels until we reached the cavern where some of the slaves ate and slept. I led them over to where we sat, and as we approached all of the Titans' faces turned… and hope lit them up.

_Raven's POV_

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried and ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Tears of joy ran down her face. "I am so sorry, friend Raven."

"It's ok," I comforted and hugged her back. When she let go I gasped. Her skin was drawn tightly to her body, and she was as skinny as a stick. Her eyes were glazed and tired, and her hair was disheveled. Her face was smudged with dirt and dust and she was wearing a ragged brown bag, like the others. I looked around and saw that everyone was like that. Even Cyborg's metal wasn't gleaming; it was dull and dirty.

"Hi, everyone," I was about to take a seat when everyone rushed up to Beast Boy and me and hugged us.

"It's good to see you two," Bumblebee smiled weakly.

"¡Sí!" Más y Menos exclaimed.

"But who's that guy?" Speedy jerked his thumb at Rorek. Despite their obvious fatigue, all of them were smiling. Crescent was off to the side a bit, leaning over something.

"I am Rorek," the mage replied. "A wizard that Raven summoned to aid you all in your fight against Trigon."

"Wait, isn't that the guy who became the big dragon thing?" Cyborg asked.

"No, that was Malchior. He took my appearance to fool you all," Rorek explained.

"Where's Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked.

Immediately the smiles faded and the faces became very sullen. They parted to where Crescent was bending over a figure. We walked over, and tears came to my eyes.

Aqualad was sleeping, but his breaths weren't regular, and much of his body was bandaged.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Malefica," Bumblebee answered shortly.

I sighed. "Crescent, when was the last time she came?"

"Yesterday, that's when she beat Aqualad," Crescent looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Why?" I continued my interrogation.

"Because she wanted to know where I had slept a few nights ago," Crescent replied. "There was some orb there that she found."

I groaned. "You let her take the Orb of Karaz?"

"You know what it is?" Starfire asked.

"Sit down," I ordered.

'This is not good,' Knowledge sighed.

'Well thanks Captain Obvious,' Rude snapped.

"Well to start off with the obvious, this is my sister, Crescent," I began.

"You had a sister all this time and you didn't tell us?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I forgot. My mother told me a long time ago, but it never came to mind that the information would be useful. She specifically told me _not _to try and find Crescent," I replied monotonously. "Now that I remember I can see how much Trigon's plot thickens," I took a deep breath and began. "When I was born, it was prophesized that I would destroy the world and bring Trigon out from his prison. That prophecy has been fulfilled, but two years later, Trigon and my mother had another child, Crescent. My mother told me that this child's fate would be _much_ worse. She was told that she would open the gate for the Dark God to step into the world.

"Long ago, Lady Azar and the Dark God Karaz fought a one thousand year war. At last, Azar trapped Karaz in a mirror, so Karaz created legions of minions to try and free him, and at the head of these minions was Trigon. On top of that the Dark One placed a part of himself in the world, which is known as the Orb of Karaz," I sighed.

"Trigon is using Azarath and all of us to draw Crescent and myself to him so that he can free Karaz. Even if we destroy Trigon and fail to stop Karaz from stepping into the world, all will be lost."

"So everything could be for nothing?" Bumblebee asked sadly.

I nodded. "The Twin Prophecies will be fulfilled, and we, the Daughters of Azarath will take the sides of Lord Karaz in his conquest to obliterate benevolence," I intoned. "This must be stopped."

"What about Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"But Robin is d—" Speedy began.

"I know of a way to bring him back," I cut Speedy off. "But it's dangerous, now come, I need to heal Aqualad."

"Wait a second," Crescent began. "You expect me to believe all of this?"

"Didn't you feel drawn to the Teen Titans," a smile flickered across Rorek's face.

"Well yes…"

"Destiny, dear child," the wizard replied. "You do not have to believe everything all at once, just trust destiny."

"Raven are you sure you can heal him?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

I nodded and bent over Aqualad.

"Uh, c'mon let's hurry it up," Beast Boy said suddenly.

"What, why?" Crescent asked.

"Because you're all seconds away from dying," a cold voice said from behind us. My blood turned to ice as I turned around, forgetting the beaten Aqualad. Why did she always appear at the most inopportune times?

'Kill her _now_,' Bravery yelled.

Malefica stood before us in her long black dress, a snarl on her face. "This is my second trip to these accursed mines for the day, I'm tired and in a bad mood, so I'd prefer to destroy you as quickly as possible. As for you two," she pointed at Crescent and I. "You two are coming with me." She put her hand up.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" I cried and grabbed the two people closest to me: Rorek and Crescent. A shield came around us as a howling tempest battered the cave. The others were tossed into the corner of the cave and groaned in pain. When the wind stopped beating on my shield I put it down, and Beast Boy was already charging as a T-Rex towards her.

A grin flicked across Malefica's face and when she put her hand out cufflinks flew out from her sleeve and latched onto Beast Boy. He immediately turned back into a human and Malefica flicked her wrist, sending him flying into the others. She waved her hand and an invisible shield was erected around them.

"No!" I cried. _I won't lose him again_, I thought.

"_Azar—_" I began but was cut off by a bolt of red lightning that had erupted from Malefica's fingertips. I brought my hands up to defend but Rorek jumped in the way… the lightning curved and smashed into Crescent's cufflinks, shattering them.

"How dare you!" Malefica hissed.

"You can't beat us all," I shot.

"_Please_, that girl cannot control her powers, you barely have any powers, and as strong as you may be, mage, I am stronger," she laughed. "So try me."

There was a roar and all of a sudden Crescent was leaping at Malefica, her hands aflame in red light. She screamed and brought her fist down on the witch, sending her crashing to the ground. Crescent roared and opened her mouth… red light poured out from it. Malefica's shrieks filled the cavern.

"Raven, she's killing her!" Rorek exclaimed.

"Good," I whispered.

"No! Stop her _now_," Rorek commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Fine, then I will!" Rorek snarled and leapt over and shoved Crescent out of the way. Her spell was broken and she collapsed to the ground. I ran over and looked at Malefica. Her nose was bleeding and she was battered from Crescent's attack.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, and used my body to prop Crescent up on her feet.

"Because Crescent would have destroyed us all," Rorek replied.

"Y—you saved me," Malefica whispered. "P—please I'm s—so weak, h—help me. I—I don't want to g—go back to T—t—tr—trigon… _Please._"

"What do you think?" Rorek asked.

"I think she's lying, she's a traitor and a conniving snake," I hissed.

"She may not be lying. Look at her, what does she have to lose?" he asked and put his hand up.

"Nothing," she whispered. "BUT YOU TWO HAVE A LOT TO LOSE!" she roared and red lightning crackled from her entire being. Pain erupted through my body as I was sent crashing yards away from the witch. She rose up and looked ready to strike again. I felt the warmth of blood running from my nose and from my head, and my back hurt terribly. I summoned up enough strength to make one final getaway from Malefica. As I felt the air thicken around me I gasped out…

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," and black magic enveloped us, teleporting us out of the mines, but I was able to steal one final look at Beast Boy. Despair filled his face and it almost brought me to tears. As we landed back outside I muttered, "I lost him, again."

_Malefica's POV_

"Forgive me, my master," I begged. "They escaped me."

"What!" Trigon roared.

"Please, give me one more chance," I asked.

"There are no second chances when you are in my service," Trigon flared.

Tears came to my eyes. "Well please, My Lord, fulfill your part of the bargain. I have done almost everything to perfection. _Please_, all I want is to be with my parents."

Trigon laughed sickly. "Fool girl. Why should I repay you, you worthless pawn? I see no gain in it for me."

"But you promised," my sadness was replaced by anger. If he would not give me what I requested, I would destroy him.

"Never trust a demon," Trigon sneered.

"If you will not give me what I want, then you will be destroyed!" I shouted and got up, my eyes glowing. Red lasers shot forth and crashed into Trigon's chest. The demon lord screamed as my lasers encased his whole body and electricity crackled throughout him. I broke my laser and Trigon fell to his knees. I brought my fist up and slashed it down. Trigon shrieked again as flesh was peeled from his skin.

"E—ENOUGH!" he roared and suddenly, I was knocked off my feet, and I felt very weak. "I enhanced your powers, and I will not stand for this!" he roared and red lasers collided with me. I felt like I was going to explode. I screamed and fell to my knees as Trigon continued his assault. I had to escape, maybe then, somehow, I could get my revenge. I concentrated myself through the attack and suddenly, the pain left me. _Am I dead?_ I wondered. That was impossible because there was still a stinging in me and I felt blood on my skin. I looked around, gasping for breath. I was outside Trigon's palace in a cave… I didn't care if he found me or not, right now I just wanted to sleep…

_Raven's POV_

We sat in a silent circle around a dim fire underneath a small overhanging cliff. I couldn't get my mind off of Beast Boy… how had I lost him? I should have saved him before the others… why did he have to slave in those mines now? Was it my fault?

…

"What now?" Crescent asked after awhile.

"That depends on when your birthday is," I replied.

"As of tomorrow… three days."

"Well then, we have three days for you to learn to control your powers, get the Book of the Dead, free our friends, resurrect Robin, destroy Malefica and Trigon, make sure that Karaz doesn't step into the world and restore earth," I said, trying to sound calm.

'Well good luck with that,' Sarcastic drawled.

'Thaaaaanks,' I replied.

"Wait, why?" Crescent asked.

"Because Trigon must complete his spell on your birthday, when your powers are the strongest."

"This will not be easy," Rorek said. "We will, at times, have to split up."

I nodded. "Now get some sleep," it was past dark. "Because tomorrow, we start your training."

Crescent nodded and curled up in a little ball. Rorek summoned a blanket and pillow for her and she was soon fast asleep.

"Can she master her powers in three days?" Rorek asked skeptically.

I sighed. "It will be difficult, but she is a Daughter of Azarath, so she may grasp her powers better than others."

"I see. Well, things certainly are more complicated now."

I nodded. "We face the most difficult challenge of our lives, and I hope we can succeed."

Rorek put his hand on my shoulder. "We will, Raven, we will."

A/N: Well there's another chapter for you all, and thanks to those who review, have cookies! lol. Well anyway continue reviewing please and um… there was something else I wanted to say. Oh right! I told you chapters would start getting longer… this one was about 7 pages, and srry if it was choppy, but I'm still having a writer's block, though it seems to be just for this story because I published a kingdom hearts oneshot yesterday easily! Well anyway enough ranting from me and I hope you enjoyed! SoR


	10. Gifts and Surprises

_**Ten**_

_**Gifts and Surprises**_

_Crescent's POV_

"Wake up!" Raven yelled, pushing my half awake form around.

"Stop," I groaned as I feebly pushed her away. I slowly sat up and stretched. "What is it?" I asked, and then the previous days events came back to mind. "Oh, right, training…"

"Yeah, training," Raven snapped and pulled me up.

"OK what's the deal with this whole training thing?" I asked.

"Our powers are fuelled by emotion, but that doesn't mean you should let rage take over. I often have to meditate to concentrate my powers," Raven explained. "So, sit down cross-legged."

I did, and she sat down with me. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Clear your mind of all thoughts except your mantra."

"What's my mantra?" I inquired.

"Seek it out within your mind," Raven answered mystically.

"But you just said to clear my mind of all thoughts," I replied.

"Yes, well, now you have to seek your mantra out. Think of three words that will help you," Raven replied. "For instance, mine is _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_."

"OK," I mumbled and closed my eyes, trying to think of three words that would help me. I must have sat there for an hour in the silence, but nothing came to mind. I sighed and was about to give up when a small voice in the back of my head said:

'Try something that has Karaz in it.'

'Huh?'

'Karaz…'

Suddenly, three words flowed into my thought stream… they were perfect. "_Karazon Racashaus Endere…_"

Raven froze. I looked up at her. "What?" I inquired.

"Those words… that was Trigon's mantra once," Raven replied.

"What does that mean?"

Raven scrutinized me. "Umm…"

"Our mother's powers were given to me, that means Trigon's powers were given to you," Raven said.

"Oh… so what can I do?"

"Great things," a voice said.

We looked back and I gasped.

My—I mean our mother stood before us. She was wearing a long white dress and had a sparkling aura around her.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Yes, dear child, it is I," she answered.

"Why did you leave?" we asked at the same time.

"To protect you both from Trigon," she answered. "Now come closer, my children."

Slowly we approached our mother. She put her hand on Raven's face and looked straight into Raven's amethyst eyes. "Dear Raven, you not wield your powers as you should."

"What?"

"Your powers do not stem from darkness, but from light. When you fight do not look for the darkness within you, seek out the light. I give you this gift, the Gift of Love. With it you will find the Light and wield it always. Your mantra is not one of evil, it is of light. You are the Yang, and so I bestow upon you this medallion," our mother touched Raven's neck and a necklace appeared. The Yang symbol was the pendant and it hung from a simple piece of string. "Go forth and give light to a world that does not have it."

She turned to me.

"You, Dear Crescent, are the Darkness."

"Wait, mom… I don't get it! I was just an ordinary girl, now I'm expected to master these powers? I'm not ready!" I cried.

"You have been ready for your entire life," my mother smiled gently at me. "Have courage, and take strength from those around you.

"You are the Darkness, the seed of Trigon, but remember, that Dark cannot exist without Light… they balance each other. Therefore, you must be the Darkness that balances with the light. When they combine they are invincible. Remember though, that the Dark is harder to wield than the Light. Thus, I bestow upon you the Gift of Strength. You are the Yin, the shadow in the night; therefore I give you this medallion," she put her fingers on my neck this time.

I felt a strange tingling run throughout my body as the Yin necklace formed around my neck and suddenly I felt infinite power coursing through my body that threatened to consume me.

"Fight the urge to let darkness overcome you," Azara said quietly.

Fight. I have strength! I closed my eyes and muttered my mantra as if I had been doing it forever and I felt the urging to destroy everything recede to the back of my soul.

"When the time is right, you will find mastery in all that you do. Now, you have a visitor." Azara smiled softly and vanished.

"Hey! What happened to your cloak?" I asked Raven.

"What? Nothing," she looked down. Her cloak had turned pure white. "Weird… hey what about your clothes!"

"Huh?" I asked and looked down. "Whoa," I scratched my head. I was wearing a short red dress and a red cloak. "Weirdness to the extreme… but I like it," I laughed. "Now what was she talking about a visitor or something?"

We turned around and saw Rorek coming back from one of his scouts and dragging a girl behind him.

"Who the hell is that?" Raven whispered.

"It's… it's… Malefica!" I exclaimed.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Oh my god you're right! Why the heck would he bring her!" she growled.

_Raven's POV_

Rorek grew closer to us with Malefica in tail. There was a warm feeling within me, which I supposed was from Arella's gift. I found it slightly strange that our clothes had changed, but I supposed it was apart of the whole Yin Yang thing…

"We have a new friend," Rorek said as he approached us.

"Why did you bring her here?" Crescent spat.

"Because," Malefica looked up at us. Her face was cut and dirty and fatigue saturated her eyes. "I can help."

"We don't need your help," I hissed.

"On the contrary, you do," Malefica snapped. "You see, I'm the only one who knows where the Book of Azar is being kept."

"You told her!" I exclaimed.

Rorek nodded. "It was necessary. She has been betrayed by Trigon and she wishes to destroy him." Malefica looked up at Rorek and smiled.

"But just yesterday you were trying to kill us!" Crescent exclaimed.

"Yes but… what happened to your clothes?" Malefica inquired.

"None of your beeswax!" Crescent jeered.

"Fine. Rorek, it appears I am not wanted here. But just so you know, your friends only have a few more hours to live," Malefica did something I never would have expected… she _kissed_ Rorek on the cheek. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged. She turned around as if to go.

"What do you mean?" I shook my surprise.

"In a few hours those manacles on your friends will activate and they'll die," Malefica shrugged. "But you don't want my help and I have the key, so I guess you'll just have to live knowing that you let your friends die when you could have saved them."

"Wait!" I cried. "Fine, you can help us. But what do you want?"

"My reason are my own," Malefica shrugged. "Now, we must strike _today._"

"Fine… Raven can I talk to you?" Crescent asked.

I nodded and followed her. "I don't trust her," Crescent said immediately.

"I don't either… but Rorek does," I looked over at them. They were talking and holding hands. "And we have to trust his judgment," I sighed. "However twisted it may be."

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes on her. If she does anything I don't like she's getting some serious Yin smackdown laid on her," Crescent smiled. "Now let's get back to meditating before our… mission."

We sat down next to each other, closed our eyes and began chanting.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._"

"_Karazon Racashaus Endere._"

A/N: I am _so _sorry I haven't updated in _sooo_ long but I've been having a TT writer's block! AAAH! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review… you can shout at me for not updating sooner if you wish lol. Well I'll try to update soon. :) SoR.


	11. Emancipation

A/N: Well here I am with another chapter, enjoy! Constructive Criticism and love reviews are greatly appreciated:)

_**Eleven**_

_**Emancipation**_

_Malefica's POV_

Rorek and I leaned against a wall of Trigon's castle, waiting for a long line of flame guards to finish leaving the castle.

I turned to Rorek. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Always," he answered.

"I never got to thank you," I sighed.

"For what?"

"You saved me twice… you stopped Crescent from killing me and you rescued me when I was dying in the wastelands… even though I tried to kill you. Why?"

"I find it difficult to ignore a damsel in distress," the white haired mage answered.

Suddenly I pulled him forward and pressed my lips against his. Rorek seemed taken aback, but to my surprise he kissed me back. We stood in a passionate lip lock until the last of the flame guards had passed.

Rorek pulled away gently and a smile flickered across his face.

"That was for… saving me," I blushed.

He pushed blond strands of hair out of my face. "Let's go," he said and muttered foreign words.

"What did you?" I asked, as I could see no change in either of our forms.

"I made us invisible to those around us, but not to each other."

"Oh, ok, now follow me."

It was the afternoon of when Rorek had rescued me. Raven and Crescent were probably at the mines right now, attempting to liberate the slaves. Meanwhile, Rorek and I were infiltrating Trigon's stronghold to steal the Book of the Dead.

We crept into the palace, keeping to the shadows. My hate for this place was too great to express, as was my hate for Trigon. He had betrayed and lied to me, and he _would_ die by _my_ hands.

I led the way down a labyrinth of dismal hallways and tunnels; pausing each time I saw a movement, even if it happened to be just a rat or a castle servant. In all honesty, the castle servants were the lucky ones: they were given decent meals and had actual beds and rooms, even if they did share them with about six other people. How Trigon picked the servants, I didn't know…

A flicker of movement broke me out of my thought trance. I looked down and a four-eyed rat was at my feet. It looked straight into my eyes and I was afraid it could see us, but then it scurried off.

"We have to move faster," Rorek hissed.

I nodded and took his hand and jogged off, quickly and lightly.

Rorek seemed shocked by my speed. "Quite the fast one, aren't we?"

"Mmm hmm," I muttered, thinking of my old life. I had been the star of the track team. My eyes began to water as I remembered how happy I had been, and how my entire life had just crashed in around me in one day. If I had been there my mother and father wouldn't be dead… I would have been able to protect them from that monster who murdered them. In an instant I realized that everything that had happened was _my_ fault. And for the first time in years I felt _remorse_…

I looked up and saw that we were approaching Trigon's room. "OK, here we go," I whispered and pressed my ear against the door… Trigon wasn't in there.

I looked back at Rorek and nodded. My hand slowly turned the doorknob and we slipped in. The room was just as I had left it… completely black. Hundreds of books lined the wall of the great room and the air was thick with a vile smelling perfume. I led Rorek over to a bookcase. "Help me move it," I whispered.

Rorek looked strangely at me and nodded before putting his hand out. He looked as if he was going to move it when he let out a moan and was thrown to the ground. "Dammit couldn't you have told me there was a web of spells around the bookcase?" he snapped as I helped him up.

"That's why I said _help_," I answered and wiped some dust off of his clothes. "Now, I can't combat that web but you could… you try and break it down and then I'll move the case."

Rorek nodded and closed his eyes and his brows slanted into a sharp V. "Hurry," he said through gritted teeth. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "I can't hold the hole for long."

I nodded and put my hands up, finding the opening in Trigon's complex matrix of spells. I felt the power flow from my hands to the case and slowly it lifted and moved to the side.

Rorek let out a gasp as he released his hold on the magic.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded and we looked at what was behind the case… a door stood there, unprotected.

"Apparently Trigon didn't think anyone besides him could get passed his primary defense," I laughed at his arrogance and waved my hand, causing the door to swing open.

We walked into a dark chamber. In the middle was a pedestal and on top of it was The Book of the Dead. Lying around it in a circle were the Bones of Azar.

"They defend it," Rorek said. "The moment we touch the Book something will happen."

I nodded. "Correct… so we don't touch the book," I smiled and lifted my hand up and the Book floated towards us. It came to rest in hands. "Now, let's go."

We were about to leave when the door shut. Any light that there was in the room vanished and I felt something around me… a suffocating darkness. "Rorek!" I called out. I hadn't taken into consideration a final security measure.

"Malefica… get away! I will do what I can!" he called and a blazing light sprang to life, vanquishing the darkness around it.

I felt life and strength slipping away from me as the darkness became thicker and with the last ounces of my strength I summoned enough energy to teleport away… leaving Rorek behind. The last thing I heard was a scream as darkness took him.

_Raven's POV_

"Shush!" I hissed as Crescent's foot snapped a twig in half.

"Sorry," Crescent answered.

We were creeping behind the rocks, trying not to be noticed… so far nothing bad had happened, but it was difficult being silent and fast at the same time. Malefica's words had chilled me to the bone… was she telling the truth? Would Starfire, Cyborg and the others really die if we didn't hurry. I wasn't willing to take the chance.

"We may have to fight, are you ready?" I whispered.

Crescent nodded slowly. "I am. We have the strength of each other, so I'm ready."

"Good," I replied.

We continued slithering forward until we reached the place where Crescent was sure they would be.

I poked the top of my head out from behind the rocks. They were getting up from break to go back to work… my heart was torn to see Beast Boy wearing that horrid brown rag and already his face was dirty and tired. I shuddered to think of the tasks that they had put him through just to see if he was a worthy worker. Aqualad was up too, but he looked horrible. A huge scar ran down his face since I had not been able to finish healing him.

"C'mon," Crescent whispered and we hopped over the rocks and ran towards them.

"Guys!" I said. "Quickly!" They turned around and smiles spread across their faces. Beast Boy ran up to me and pressed his lips against mine. It was short, but sweet and passionate.

"You came back so quickly," he said. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You look hot in white." I blushed furiously.

"Nice wardrobe change," Aqualad grinned weakly as he landed a soft kiss on Crescent's cheek.

She blushed. "Thanks… I'll explain later."

"Now, Crescent," I nodded to my sister.

'Hurry it up!' Rude yelled.

'We have to go before they notice they're gone,' Wisdom put in.

'I know! I know.'

Crescent produced a silver key from her clothes and flattened her hand so that her palm was up. The key floated above her palm with a white mist flowing from it.

"Quite serene for a contraption of Malefica's," I observed.

"Huh?" Speedy stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Ooh… it's shiny," I explained dryly.

Más y Menos giggled.

"Shut up," Speedy snapped.

They stuck out their tongues at him.

"Stop, please," Starfire pleaded.

"Look," Cyborg pointed at the key.

The silver mist floated to their cuffs and they snapped and fell off.

"We are free!" Starfire exclaimed and rubbed her wrists.

"Now let's kick some ass," Bumblebee grinned.

"Um guys I think we've got a problem," Beast Boy said.

"What?" I looked up from the key and gasped.

Hundreds of flame guards surrounded us.

"Get out," I said to them. "Crescent take them back, I'll handle this."

"No!" they cried simultaneously.

"In the name of the great Lord Trigon, you are under arrest," one of the fiery warriors growled.

"Go!"

"Sisters stick together," Crescent put her hand on my shoulder.

"As do friends," Starfire's hands sprang to life in green orbs. "We may not have as much strength, but we _can_ fight!"

Cyborg nodded and his sonic cannon emerged from his arm.

"No," Raven shook her head. "I won't allow it. If I die then Trigon's plans will be foiled, but if you all live you can still strike him down."

"Nobody's dying except for him," Bumblebee assured.

They all nodded.

"Are you going to come quietly?" the flaming knight asked.

"Maybe this will answer your question—"

"No! You must not fight!" a voice cried.

There was a flash of blinding light and my mother floated before us.

"Mom? What?"

"I will take care of them! Return and resurrect Robin! I can fight these, but only together can you destroy Trigon. GO!"

I reluctantly agreed… I wouldn't be able to see what my new powers could do yet.

'This is about more than your powers!' Knowledge cried.

'Right!'

"Leave!"

The flame guards descended.

"_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_" I roared. Surprisingly, a white, not black, dome surrounded us and we were consumed by a white raven that teleported us to our meeting place.

As I looked back I saw flaring white lights coming from the mines and the screams of flame guards reached my ears. My mother sure can fight.

"What the _hell_ is she doing here!" Aqualad roared.

Malefica stood before us, with the Book of the Dead in hand.

"Where's Rorek?" I asked.

"He's… dead… he was destroyed saving me from darkness," a tear rolled down Malefica's cheek.

Ironic.

'NO!' Happy cried. 'That is not happy!'

'Shut up.' (A/N: you can guess who said that)

"Why is she here!" Beast Boy cried.

"Because…" I explained.

"So you're willing to trust after everything she did?" Cyborg inquired.

"You must understand that I did what I did because Trigon said he would bring my family back. If I didn't appear evil he would've killed me."

"So you destroyed millions of other lives to spare your own?" Starfire sneered.

"I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you," Malefica said.

"But if it weren't for her you would all be dead, she gave us the key to emancipate you all," Crescent admitted. "She can't reverse actions, and she may not ever be able to repay us for what she has done, but she did save your lives, and she has brought the Book of the Dead to us."

"And I love her," a weak voice said. We turned around.

"Rorek!" Malefica cried and hugged the mage. He was bloodied and beaten and his clothes were torn.

"Not even pure darkness can stand up to me," he smiled weakly as she kissed his gently on the lips.

'EWW!' Rude cried.

'Aww,' Love squealed. 'Even ex-evil people can fall in love!'

When they were done I took the book from Malefica.

"Starfire… are you ready to say hello to an old friend?"

A/N: Well this fanfic is, sadly, coming to an end… possibly only 3 or 4 more chapters. Again I'm sorry for the delay in updating, and I'll try to update sooner… after all this wasn't as long as last time. Well lemme know what you thought and srry about any grammar errors I may have missed.

-SoR-


	12. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: OK I know I haven't put this in all of the chapters lol but I'm putting it in this one mainly cuz I don't own the song or Utada Hikar… nor anything/anyone in TT cuz if I did I wouldn't need this…

A/N: The reversed lyrics have been un-reversed for convenience.

_**Twelve**_

_**Sanctuary**_

_Robin's POV_

I had watched everything for a long time, since I had died. If I had known how to warn my friends I would have… if I had known how to talk to my beautiful Starfire I would have, but now I knew what was coming. I was going back. I felt the tug on the soul.

_Starfire's POV_

I watched with slight confusion as Raven, Malefica and Rorek knelt over the Book of the Dead, muttering strange incantations. Rorek had drawn a circle made of odd-looking runes around them in the ground, and it was now glowing.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

I nodded.

Raven, Rorek, and Malefica took each other's hands and formed a triangle around the book. In unison they chanted: "_What has been lost will be restored, we call you back. The friend. The stranger. The destroyer. We call you back, come to us, come back. We call you. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. We call you back._"

Suddenly the Book of the Dead sprang to life in a glowing white fire. The fire formed a tower and spun around, and although I could see sweat forming on the brows of Raven, Rorek and Malefica, they held their ground. The white fire looked like it was spreading; it looked as if it were going to consume Raven and the others, but as it neared them, it suddenly was sucked into a central point. The shadow of a figure formed at that point, and hope filled me.

For months I had lived without my love, without Robin… now he was coming back. I was beyond happiness.

The fire was completely sucked into the point and Robin stood before us in a state of shock. I could see his blue eyes, they were glazed and frozen, but I knew he was alive. I blushed; he was totally naked. He shook his head and looked around.

"Welcome back Robin," Raven smirked. "I suspect you know what's been going on."

"Yeah," Robin nodded and looked down. His eyes grew wide. "Couldn't you have brought me back with clothes on!" he cried and… blushed!

"And deny Starfire the pleasure, I don't think so," Raven chuckled.

My blush broadened and I looked down…

Rorek got some clothes for him. He went around saying hello to everyone, and hugged him or her furiously, something I had never seen him to do except to me.

I was last. "I know everything that's been happening," he nodded. "And I know what we're going to do. Hey… guys, could you give Star and me some privacy?"

Raven nodded and took the rest of them over around a fire Rorek had started.

Robin walked up to me and took my hand. How long had it been since I had felt the comfort of his hand wrapped around mine?

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

"Starfire," Robin started.

"I have cried myself to sleep many nights, thinking of you, Robin," I cut in. "Now you are back. Everything is better… my spirit is renewed."

Robin nodded and brought me in and kissed my lips. He had hardly ever done this, and I didn't know what to expect… but it was good. It was perfection.

_My Sanctuary,_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

"No matter what the next days hold, I am not afraid," I said firmly as he broke away.

"This isn't going to be easy," Robin nodded.

"I do not care. I am happy you are back, Robin. Every night I have dreamed of you, wondering if you were watching me."

"I was," Robin gave me one of his rare smiles. It was an honor to have Robin smile at me.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

We walked a little way on in silence, but I didn't mind the quiet. The joy I felt made up for the silence. I could have walked next to him forever… I could hardly believe he was back, it had happened so fast.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

_My Sanctuary,_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me_

"Hold on," I whispered, took his hand, and flew up. Despite how barren Azarath was, it could seem beautiful. Everything was beautiful now. "Look," I pointed down to where they were camping and giggled. Beast Boy and Raven were locked in a passionate kiss, Cyborg and Bumblebee were dancing so close together that I could barely see where one of them ended and the other began. Crescent had her head on Aqualad's lap and they were talking and laughing, and Rorek and Malefica were holding hands and walking a little ways off.

"Who cares what they're doing?" Robin asked and ran his hand through my hair before kissing me softly on the cheek. After everything I had been through, I felt strong again.

The battle I had fought in my heart to get over Robin didn't matter anymore.

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

I hugged him tightly, and I didn't want to let go. In all my years on earth, I had never felt happier. I felt whole again. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks.

"Starfire, everything's alright, I'm back, and we're going to put earth back to how it should be."

"I know Robin, you always have hope," I smiled and took us higher, flying above the Azarathian clouds.

_You show me how to see _

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

We were like angels, completely happy but despite our flaws, we were perfect. This blood red sky was home to me, even though I had felt such great pain on this world.

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

I brought us back down slowly, but I didn't let go of him. I was shorter than him now, and I put my head against his chest and felt his heart beating.

This was real.

_My Sanctuary_

_My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now_

I looked up into his blue eyes and his lips came to meet mine. We stayed there for what seemed an eternity in a passionate kiss. This was perfection. This was what happiness truly was.

I was twenty and he was twenty-one.

_My fears, My lies_

_Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know_

Robin broke away from me. "I thought about this for a long time, Kori," he hardly ever called me by my real name. "And I've decided that this won't mess up the Titans, I won't let it."

"What?"

"I don't have a ring or anything," he got down on his knees. "But I didn't think you would mind. Starfire, when everything is back to normal… will you marry me?"

The word came from my mouth without a thought. "Yes."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! I thought of that last part as I was coming to the end… it just seemed right :D so please leave me a review


	13. Yin and Yang

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! School! Aargh! Well anyways here's the next chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in TT, but in this story I do own Crescent, Malefica and Karaz o.O

_**Thirteen**_

_**Yin and Yang**_

_Raven's POV_

"Ready?" Rorek asked. "Once we step through these doors there is no turning back. Trigon waits on the other side, we all know it."

I nodded. It was several days later and Crescent's birthday.

"What a happy birthday this will be," Malefica observed.

'This is it, it's time to end it,' Bravery said from within me.

"Today we fight for earth, or die trying," Robin said firmly. "We fight as a team… we fight as the Teen Titans."

We all nodded.

"And no matter what happens, we are always the team," Beast Boy said.

"We must move quickly," Rorek cut in. "Trigon must be aware of our presences, and he is just waiting for us to enter."

"Then let's go," I said. "Take my hand," I reached out to everyone, and they all did. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," a black raven encased us and teleported us to inside Trigon's throne room.

We stood before him, the great demon lord, and my father.

"We've come, Trigon," I spat.

Trigon laughed. He was huge, and dangerous, and we might die in this fight, but I was ready.

"Fools, you have made my job only easier!" Trigon laughed. "Follow me if you wish!" he snapped his huge fingers and suddenly, he melted into his throne.

"What the hell!" Speedy cried. "What now?"

"Damn," I muttered. "Trigon is going to resurrect Karaz. Crescent, you and I must follow him. It is too dangerous for the rest of you."

"No!" they all cried.

"We've come too far to abandon you now, friend Raven," Starfire shook her head. "We go together."

"You shall die together…" Trigon's voice rang through the huge room.

I fell to my knees… my strength left me. I felt weak. Crescent did too. "The Orb of Karaz has been… activated… we must destroy it be—before he comes," I gasped.

Suddenly, the room turned black, and it seemed as if I was miles away form everyone.

'One of Trigon's tricks!' Wisdom cried.

"I can't go on!" I cried, but my voice sounded hollow and it echoed. The darkness pulled at my limbs, and I felt as if I was being ripped apart.

"What's happening!" I heard Crescent scream.

"Crescent!" I shouted.

"Raven, help! I'm dying!" Crescent shrieked.

"He can't kill you!" I called, even though I couldn't see her. "He needs us! The Orb of Karaz is draining us, I don't even know if the others are in this illusion!"

"Raven!" Crescent continued screaming.

_Beast Boy's POV_

"Raven!" I called. She and Crescent were convulsing violently on the ground. Spit gurgled in their mouths and their eyes were white and blank. I got on my knees and shook her up and down. "Wake up!"

"She won't wake," a voice said.

We looked up and saw a figure standing before us. He was wearing a long black robe and his face was hooded.

"They are making their own paths," the figure continued. "And they are on their own."

"Liar!" Malefica cried. "Who are you!"

"I am nothing and everything. I am what you fear the most," the figure flipped its head so that its hood fell off.

Before me stood Terra… "No…" tears came to my eyes.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" she sneered.

"NO!" I cried.

Suddenly I was alone.

_Rorek's POV_

The dragon Malchior stood before me. "You are nothing more than an illusion! You are a trick of Trigon! And I will shatter it!"

The dragon opened its maw and fire poured out to meet me.

_Malefica's POV_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. My mother and father were standing before me. I ran but they pursued.

"You left us…" they chanted.

"Get away!" I shrieked. "You can't be real! You're dead!"

_Robin's POV_

"Slade," I snarled. "You died!"

"Poor, poor Robin. I cannot die, and you must face that you cannot win," Slade replied and ran forward.

_Starfire's POV_

"How long has it been, little sister?" Blackfire asked.

"You are not real!" I yelled. "You cannot be!"

"You're never be rid of me, little Kori," Blackfire's eyes glowed purple.

_Cyborg's POV_

It stood before me, the enormous jelly-like creature that had killed my mother and father and had made me who I was.

It roared.

"No! Not again!" I cried as it descended upon me.

_Speedy's POV_

Cheshire charged, she was the only who had ever broken my bow.

"Aah!" I cried and brought it up to stop her, and her claws came down.

_Aqualad's POV_

"Get away!" I cried as Trident chased me.

"You can't escape!" Trident roared and continued to run after me.

"No! Leave me alone!"

_Bumblebee's POV_

Punk Rocket and Angel pursued me relentlessly. I couldn't escape them… they would catch up to me and overpower me again.

"You can never escape!"

_Más's POV_

"¡Menos!" I cried. "¿Dondé estás?" I wandered around in nothingness, trying to find Menos… I needed my brother. "¿Menos?" I asked hopelessly.

_Menos's POV_

"¡Más!" I shouted. "¿Dondé estás?" I couldn't find my brother, maybe his magnetism to me would bring us together, but without him I was powerless…

_Raven's POV_

"Crescent!" I shrieked. I could barely feel my emotions anymore, and I was lost in this liquid darkness. I could just feel my sister somewhere… but where was I?

'_You are the Yang… Yin and Yang depend on each other… give to each other, and take from each other_…' My mother's voice came into my head.

"Crescent… focus your powers on darkness!" I shouted. "Give all your strength to it."

"Y—yes Raven…"

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," I sang, and in the distance I made out Crescent's mantra.

"_Karazon Racashaus Endere… Karazon Racashaus Endere… Karazon Racashaus Endere…_"

'_Together… Yin and Yang! Yin and Yang! They are one, not separate!_'

"Crescent… say the mantras together!"

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Karazon Racashaus Endere! Yin and Yang!_" we cried together. Suddenly, light gushed forth from my body, and in the darkness around me melted away. Close to me, a dark purple light flared to life, and the two forces molded together.

My strength returned to me, and suddenly, the blackness around me receded, and Crescent and I were side by side in a long, smelly corridor.

"Oh my God…" Crescent gasped. "What was that?"

"Trigon… he was trying to slow our progress," I answered.

"Wait, Raven. Look at what he can do… and he needs us to bring Karaz back, so wouldn't it be better if we just stay put and let the others take care of this?" Crescent asked.

I was silent for a few minutes.

'Cowardice… pah! Never!' Bravery roared.

I shook my head. "We are the only ones, Crescent. We may be walking right into a trap, but we have to fight. This is what it all comes down to: we win or we lose, we live or we die. This hall leads to where Trigon will resurrect Karaz, and we have to go." I reached my hand out to her and she grasped it. "Let's go."

_Rorek's POV_

"You're just an illusion!" I cried as I rolled out of the dragon's way. "Nothing more!" Memories of the horrors Malchior had wrought came back to me, and I felt my courage slipping away. "I… I… what is this place?" I gasped.

Malchior roared and his fire poured down on me. I put my hands up and erected a feeble shield. The fire shattered it and I was sent flying; I felt the warmth of blood running down the back of my head.

'_Do not surrender yourself to despair… have courage, or all is lost. What do you love most in life? Love vanquishes the fear…'_ A woman's voice rang through my head.

"Malefica…" I was able to whisper as the dragon's tail came down on me, but as it was about to strike, it vanished, and I found myself in the throne room.

_Crescent's POV_

We burst through the doors. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Karazon Racashaus Endere!_" we roared simultaneously. Trigon whirled around as the spell struck him squarely in the chest. The demon lord gasped as the white and black beam pierced his flesh, but surprisingly, a smile came across his face.

"You are… too late, and you have added yourselves… to him," he said as he dropped to the floor.

"What?" I cried as our combined attack was sucked into the Orb. "NO!"

The Orb began to glow a sick red light and I fell to my knees as weakness washed over me. My vision became blurred and my thoughts were cloudy, and my strength was leaving me… my powers were slipping away.

"Raven!"

'Have hope… take from me,' I heard her say in my mind. I reached out to my sister and felt her subconscious and the great well of power within it.

"Yin and Yang."

The red light receded and I felt a part of my strength return to me. My hand was grasping Raven's, and we were floating a few feet above the ground. Raven brought us down, and a dry laugh met us. My head snapped up and my blood froze. Hovering above Trigon's corpse was a floating figure. Four red eyes glowed beneath a hood, and its black cloak flowed into shadows. A suffocating red aura surrounded it.

"Excellent… you will make much better servants than your pathetic father," the thing rasped as it floated over Trigon's body.

"What are you?" I demanded.

"The Dark Lord Karaz," Raven closed her eyes. "He has come. We have failed."

"Good girl," Karaz sneered and came closer to us. "Bow to me."

"No!" I roared. "Raven, get up!" I pulled my sister up before she could bow. 'Take from me…'

"You will speak when spoken to," Karaz hissed and suddenly, the air around my throat thickened. Darkness poured into my mouth and eyes and I felt my body failing once more, and then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and I dropped to my knees.

"Very good girl," Karaz laughed.

I struggled to my feet. "I refuse to give up," I gasped. "After all I've been through, I refuse! _Karazon Racashaus Endere!_" I screamed. Black lightning crashed into Karaz, but it was assimilated into him.

"Fool!" he hissed. "_Morte Cruxis Zinthos!_" he hissed.

My shriek pierced the air around me as excruciating pain enveloped my entire being. I felt life slipping away from me… how many times had I almost died? Was this how I would perish? On a foreign world, fighting a demon lord?

"Booyah!" I heard someone cry faintly.

"How dare you!" Karaz hissed distantly.

The pain lessened, but a sharp stinging remained. I turned my head to the side and saw Raven on the ground, bleeding through her mouth. My vision returned to me and I looked around to see my friends.

"Wha…what?" I asked as Aqualad pulled me up.

"Trigon had us in a curse, but once he was destroyed, it broke," Rorek explained as Beast Boy brought Raven to her feet.

"Trigon is nothing compared to me!" Karaz roared.

"It doesn't matter," Beast Boy said as he put his arm around Raven. "You can't take all of us."

"I beg to differ!" Karaz's eyes leapt to life in fire and suddenly, all of them fell around us. I stumbled from not having Aqualad to hold myself against, and Raven practically fell back to the ground. Slowly, I regained my footing, and Raven got up too. Rorek and Malefica stirred, but their eyes remained closed.

I took Raven's hand. 'Can we do this?' I asked mentally.

'We have to… take my hand… remember what mother said, draw from each other…'

I reached out and grasped Raven's hand and closed my eyes. It was cold and I didn't feel the light that I knew was within her somewhere.

'_Do not abandon yourselves to despair…_'

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

"_Karazon Racashaus Endere…_

"_Yin and Yang…_"

My eyes shot open and a black magic poured out from my mouth and white light shone from Raven. The Yin and Yang symbol formed above us and I felt the immeasurable power flow into me once more.

I opened my mouth to speak, and Raven spoke with me. "No matter what your powers are… we are the Daughter of Azarath, the Prophetic Two. You are nothing compared to us!"

Black and white fire erupted throughout Azarath, and Karazon's scream floated into the air. I heard a shattering as the Orb of Karaz was broken into a thousand pieces.

"To oblivion with you, wench!" we roared. "Tremble before the Daughters of Azarath!"

Karaz's screams continued to rise into the air as he melted into nothingness, and then, when I could no longer feel his presence, I released my power, and the Yin-Yang symbol faded above us. The others were standing up, but in shock.

"That was… amazing," Robin admitted.

_Raven's POV_

'Did that seriously just happen?' Wisdom seemed dumbfounded.

'Could you feel the power?' Rage hissed.

'Yes, and it didn't consume me… amazing,' I said.

Suddenly, Beast Boy ran forward and pressed his lips against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and drew me close to him.

'Ooh!' Love squealed. 'I still got it!'

Suddenly, the castle shook violently. The ground cracked and the walls began to cave.

"What's happening?" Bumblebee yelled.

"The planet is collapsing!" Rorek shouted.

"We have to leave!"

"I'll never be able to summon a portal with all of this," I cried.

Malefica shook her head. "Go," she said. "I'll hold the planet."

"But…" Rorek began.

"No, Rorek," she shook her head. "I've taken so much from all of you, it's time for me to give it back. Raven, I will hold the planet until you have left."

"Are you sure?" I was amazed at her courage.

Robin shook his head. "No. You helped us, and we're not leaving you behind."

The bricks began to crumble.

"Go!" she screamed.

"Robin, we must," Starfire sighed.

"Please…" Malefica's eyes grew sad.

Rorek walked up to her and kissed her softly. "Goodbye," he smiled sadly.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Malefica put her hands out and her eyes began to glow a brilliant purple. Suddenly, time froze. "Go…"

"Thank you, Malefica," a smile graced my face. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," I put my hand out and a portal opened. Beyond it was home, and with a final glance at my new friend, I stepped through it.

Karaz was gone, Trigon was dead, now one last task lay ahead.

A/N: oook sorry I know I haven't updated in a longo-timeo, but this was good, right? Well tell me what you thought :D and sadly… the next chapter is the last. But I have an avatar the last airbender idea and another teen titan's idea… so be looking out for them ) thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read this… it means a lot to me. Big thanks especially to silverxpearls, Sweetnevermore and EmiieRoxs who reviewed every chapter! You guys, and all the other reviewers rockify! Oh and srry about any grammar errors, the chapter was kinda long and I might've missed some…SoR


	14. Second Chances

A/N: well here it is… drum roll please! The last chapter! Enjoy!

_**Fourteen**_

_**Second Chances**_

_Malefica's POV_

Sweat rolled down my face as I struggled to maintain my hold on Azarath. I could feel the universe's powers closing in around my spell; it was crushing my magic and in a few minutes my charm would crack, and I would be sent into oblivion.

My life came before me, from growing up with my parents to that night when we had fought. I had gone out for a party, and when I had come back they were dead, murdered. A tear rolled down my cheek and mixed with my sweat.

"Soon mom and dad, soon I'll be with you again." I felt the last bit of strength slip away, and my spell faded. Suddenly I felt a crushing force fall on top of me. The air was squeeze out of my lungs as Azarath collapsed around me. _So this is how it ends…_ Excruciating pain split my body as the entire planet caved in.

Then, I could take it no more, and I released…

And I found myself in complete blankness. All around me there was just white. "So is this what it's like to be dead? Cause it feels just like I'm alive, what a letdown… wait what am I saying?" Malefica shrugged and pinched herself, but it didn't hurt. "OK that's pretty sweet, I could get used to being dead!"

"You are not dead," an almost ethereal voice said from all around her. "You are amongst those who are betwixt and between, you are hanging onto the thread of life, but your feet lay in death."

"Who is that? Mom, dad?" I cried, and a sudden tingle came over my body as I felt someone behind me. I whipped around and saw myself staring at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long dark hair and pale skin, and she wore a sparkling silver dress, and two huge angel wings were spread around behind her.

"W—who are you?" I whispered.

"I go by many names, some call me Luna, many call me Arella, and but my true name is Azara."

"You… you're Raven and Crescent's mother."

She nodded.

"Did you bring me here?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Azara reached her hand out and put it against my face. Unlike the pinch, I could _feel _it. It was soothing and cool; it felt as if though a thread of life was within me again.

"You're time has not yet come, dear child," Azara cooed.

"What? No, why! I want to die! I want to be with my parents! I want to end my painful life," my eyes began to water and for no reason I ran up to the sparkling beauty and hugged her. "I miss them so much, all I want is to see them again. Even if I am condemned to hell for the rest of the time, please let me see them once." My tears dampened her dress as she put her arms around me.

"Be still, dear one. You will have your wish."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have given your life for your newfound friends, and you have given them a second chance. You have given the earth a second chance. So why should you be deprived of one? But first I must ask you something… what would you be willing to give up to be with your family?"

"Anything," I sighed. "I would give up my soul, my life, my powers, just to run to them again."

Azara closed her eyes. "Then it shall be done. Think only of earth, and your parents, before it happened. Remember only the good, and you may run to them once more."

I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes.

"Are you ready? Are you ready to lose your power?"

I hesitated for a moment, but then breathed deeply. "I am."

"Then go forth and live. _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos_."

_Raven's POV_

I was flying through the vortex of time and space; planets whizzed past us as we tumbled through matter to find earth. At last the vortex stopped and I was hurled to the ground of earth.

"Oof!" I heard Beast Boy say from behind me.

"Work on your landings…" Aqualad said as he rubbed his backside.

"Shut up and be thankful I brought you along," I snapped as I got up and looked around. Painful memories of that day four months ago returned to me as I gazed upon the barren earth. The brown, dry land. The eerie twilight. The desolate ocean.

"Whoa…" Crescent whispered.

"Rorek, do you know how to erase this?"

Rorek was silent for several minutes.

At last he sighed before saying, "Yes."

I glided over to him and whispered, "Don't worry Rorek. She did what her heart told her to." I hugged my friend tightly. "You know that."

Rorek replied, "Yes, Lady Raven, I do, and now I must do what is right for you… Raven, _you_ are responsible for the destruction of the world, and only you can erase it."

"M—me?" I asked.

'Whoa… thought killing Trigon was enough of a task?' Sarcastic drawled.

'Shut it,' Rude snapped.

"But I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to," Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder.

"We stand together," Crescent took my hand.

Rorek shook his head. "Sadly, it falls upon Raven alone. Her rage destroyed the earth, and she must do this alone."

"But that is not fair!" Starfire interjected.

Rorek shrugged. "Fair or not, it is true."

I sighed and brushed Beast Boy and Crescent off. "What must I do?"

"Remember earth as it was once was, Raven. Close your eyes, and remember what it was like four months ago," Rorek put his hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and dug my memories out. I remembered everything: Jump City, the villains, the countries and continents, Titan's Tower, everything…

"Remember the most important thing about earth, Raven, and focus your power, focus all of your energy on it."

Beast Boy's image came to my head. He was the most important thing in the world; of that there was no doubt. His goofy smile still made my heart skip and his embrace made me melt.

All of my being.

All of me.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_" I felt magic flowing from my body and into the world. I went to my knees and sweat began to form on my brow. Magic was seeping from me quickly… would I survive. After everything, would I give up everything just to bring the earth back? "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_ _Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…_"

"Raven hold on!" I heard Beast Boy cry and I felt his arms around me. I thought only of Beast Boy, and poured myself into thoughts of him. The sheer happiness that made him my world.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_" I began to falter. How much more could I hold on?

"_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_"

Unconsciousness took me.

_Beast Boy's POV_

"Raven!" I cried as Raven fell to the ground. "Raven wake up!" I screamed. I pressed my lips against her, and suddenly, her eyes flew open, glowing bright white.

"Raven!" I hugged her tightly as joyful tears fell from my eyes.

"Wait, it is not done."

From Raven's body came a silvery mist that flowed in all directions. It spread to the horizon, but I knew it did not stop there. The silver light encased the earth, and in the sky I saw a huge raven rise into the sky. Crescent looked up and put her hand on Raven's head, and whispered her mantra. From Crescent's hand came a red light that mixed with the silver, and in the sky a thin moon formed next to the raven. The two swirled together and formed a Yin-Yang symbol.

"Rise, earth!" they said in union.

Rorek smiled sadly. "Unexpected…"

There was a flash of blinding light and the ground began to shake violently. Suddenly, from the ground beneath us a huge structure began to rise. Deep water filled the vast valley around us and the blue returned to the sky. In the distance huge began to rise.

"It's working!" I cried.

The sun rose.

The sun rose over earth.

We had a new beginning.

xxxxx

_One Month Later_

_Raven's POV_

Starfire, Crescent and I were in the mall, shopping for new dresses for the upcoming wedding.

Earth was back to normal, and no one remembered what had happened except for us.

We burned Rorek's book to destroy Malchior forever, and he was staying with us as a new member of the Titans.

Even all the villains were back, including Slade, unfortunately.

"This is a pretty dress," Crescent was looking a long white one with light pink flowers on it.

"I don't care if I'm light, I'm not wearing that," I drawled and laughed lightly.

"Not for you, doofus," Crescent stuck her tongue out.

"Oh friend Raven, look at this!" Starfire pulled out a gaudy lime green dress with huge fake, dusty stones in it. "This will be my gown of matrimony! It is beautiful is it not?"

"If you want to be a lime," I muttered.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"So mom, dad, can I go?"

"Honey, you can't just go to a wedding without an invitation," I heard a woman say. I looked over and saw none other than Malefica standing outside the wedding store.

Her eyes met mine, and a short smile came across her face.

A questioned look came across my mine as she winked at me and mouth a single word to me.

"Azara."

I nodded and walked out of the wedding shop.

"Mom, dad, there's someone I want you to meet," Malefica took her parent's hands and I smiled as she came towards to me.

"This is Raven."

So we do all get second chances I suppose. I never believed in any of it, but life shows differently. Everything is as it should be. All the lies that have been worked around us are broken, and all the evil that tried to suffocate us is gone. The web is torn.

_**The End.**_

A/N: thanks soo much to all the fans out there who read this :) u guys rock so much! hope everyone liked my ending and please review:D


End file.
